Lost At Sea
by Cartwheelrobin
Summary: OK so this is going to be a series this one will end Right at the end of Annie's victory tour. I have decided to take it slow
1. Chapter 1

Finnick and Annie's Story

"Annie come on were gonna be late." He tells me as I rush out of my house headed to school. He is Finnick Odair, my best friend. We have known each other since that time he saved me from drowning to death in the ocean. We were only 6 then. We started to hangout more and became really good friends.

Even though we walk to school together we don't have any classes with each other. He is a year older then me, him being 14 and me 13. Everyone in district 4 is holding there breath ,and being kinder to the ones there weren't so to before because of what is happening this weekend. The reaping. Every year they chose one boy and girl to be a tribute from the ages 12 through 18. Me and Finnick fit that criteria. My heart beats faster just thinking about it. I have made it one year without being chosen, Finnick two. I hope we can both go one more. "Come on Annie we are going to be late." Says Finnick as he pretends to walk off without me.

"Wait Finnick!" I yell at him from behind. Finally he stops and waits for me. He looks at me and gives a big grin. I gingerly smile back. "Annie can I tell you something?" He ask. He almost seems nervous about asking me whatever it is. I don't know why though, we have spent endless hours on the beach asking each other questions; I don't understand why this one would be any different from the others.

" Yes Finn you can tell me anything." I say turning my head to look at him. When his eyes meet mine I almost lose it. Something I haven't told him is that I have the biggest crush on him. I honestly think everyone knows but him.

"You're my best friend . The closest one I have ever had." He looks me in the eyes to. I have to look up of coarse, he might be fourteen but he has height to him. He is about 5'9 already and he told me his mother thinks he is still going to grow taller.

"What about your younger brother Colaris?" I ask. Other then me that is who Finnick spends all his time with. I'm almost shocked that he puts me above him. Colaris is my age and is in every single class I have. At times I feel you could call us brother and sister.

I spend most of my time at Finnicks house because my mother died at birth with me and my father was in a shark attack witch caused him to lose a limb. With only one leg he could take care of me anymore and lives on his own and the peacekeepers put me in a care home. He use to visit me whenever he could but it got less and less until it was only the day before the reaping and my birthday witch he forgot this year. It is today.

"Yeah he would be my second but I really think you're my closest friend, Annie." He says then stops in his tracks. " I almost forgot! Today is your birthday! Happy birthday Annie!" He says pulling me into a tight embrace. His touch is warm. I can't say it's gentale because its not. It is filled with force because of his excitement.

"Thanks Finnick." I say with a smile once he lets go. He digs through his backpack for something, then plucks out a small box with a bow on it. "This is for you." He says handing it to me.

I open my mouth to say you shouldn't have but he holds up a hand to stop me then makes another gesture for me to open it. I go and rip the tape off ever so slightly not to tear any of the paper, I like saving wrapping paper, it reminds me of when I got the present instead of remembering how it went with the actual present itself so its free to make new memories with. After I'm done with the paper I fold it and put it in a pocket on my backpack and start to open the small box that it was wrapped.

I let out a small gasp in the beauty of what is inside. It is a bracelet mad of twine and has pieces of bright and dull and in between shades of yellow, green, and blues strung onto it. I look up at Finnick with an even larger grin on his face then before. "You like it?" He ask me. I just nod my head. I carefully take it out of the box and place it on my wrist and hold it out for him to see. "I love it ."I say softly," Were did you get it?"

"Well it actually took me a while to make it. Finding sea glass isn't easy you know." He says ,his smile growing even larger.

The rest of the week went by nicely. Everyone was kind, well almost everyone. I did get punched in the nose by a girl a year older then me saying that I should stop hanging out with Finnick so she could have him. I didn't listen so I got punched. Finnick took me to the nurse because we normally eat lunch together because we have the same lunch time. But other then that my week went great.

Today is the day of the reaping. I woke up extra early so I could go swimming. I'm only dressed in my bright orange bikini. I dive in head first feeling the saltiness of the water sting my eyes. I don't mind. Even with my eyes red I will look nicer then the other home children because of the help Mrs. Odair gives me. She gives me hair cuts and lets me borrow some of her clothes fro when she was younger.

I jump out of the water and sit up on the dock letting my feet dangle into the water, even though they hardly touch the water. The warmness feels good on my skin. I run a hand through my long brown hair, it's all tangled from the swim I just have.

I jump when I feel Finnick next to me in his reaping clothes playing with my hair. "My mom wanted me to find you." He says. I wonder what she wanted? I wonder what time it is and how long I have been swimming for?

" You do know it is 2 hours till the reaping?" He ask answering my question. I need to dry my hair and get ready for the reaping. I don't understand why people dress up to be picked to be sent to there deaths.

" I'll stop by your house on the way to the children's house." I tell him standing up. I realize what I'm wearing and I put a hand up over my chest. I wasn't planning on anyone seeing me like this. I turn around and grab my stuff almost running away. "BYE!" I hear him shout of after me as I run to his house.

Once I get there his mother is at the door to great me. " I have something for you." She tells me with a soft smile on her face. I had always wondered what my mother was like , I had imagined that she was something like Finnick's. She leads me to her room and holds out a blue dress that wouldn't go past the knees and is flowy. On the bottom it has tiny white sea shells sewn into it. I let out a small gasp. I put out my hand and rub the smooth fabric between my fingers.

" It's beautiful, are you going to wear it?" I ask. She lets out a small laugh, but then looks back at me with love in her eyes. I think this is the something that was for me. I would love that. "No Annie it's for you. I would like you to wear it for the reaping. I will help you with your hair to." She says filling my heart with joy. I can't believe she is letting me wear this dress.

Once I am dressed in the dress and my hair done all up in curls I leave her house just making it in time to have a few more minutes before the reaping. I look for Finnick in his age group on the boys side. He sees me as well and gives me a sad smile , I return it. I hate that one kid will have to go into that horrible arena and have to fight other kids from other districts. I feel sadness for the ones who will be reaped and to my hope I don't know them so it will be less painful when I see them die.

Our plump district escort is on stage and clears his throat. He says his speech just as every year. He continues one with saying " Lets do ladies first shall we?" He ask, and I hope not wanting an answer because he is met with a crowd so quite you could hear a pin drop. " Wisteria Langen!" He says with excitement in his voice. A very tall girl emerges from the18 year old section and slowly but confidently walks up to the stage. I don't want to see it so I focus on the smell of the ocean: salt, fish, fresh, warm, sent of tropical flowers, coconuts. This only let me escape for a few seconds as he heads for the boys bowl.

He digs around for what seems for forever, then he speaks loudly but I don't want to hear. I cant hear it anymore to see more children die. I put my hands over my ears until I see who got called walking up on stage.

Finnnick.

I almost let a scream escape my lips but catch myself. This cant be happening. Only it has to if it wasn't we wouldn't be living in this world were children , friends die in the games.


	2. Finnick the Victor

Chapter two: Finnick the Victor

" Finnick please open your door I want to talk to you." I say almost pounding on his door. He has been back for three weeks now and hasn't said a word to me. His parents also died in a freak boating accident ,leaving him to care for his younger brother. If he doesn't answer I'm not coming back and trying ever…..

And so that's what's happened. Six years ago me and Finnick uses to be close friends until he came back from his games he never talked to me, and I jus gave up. He became a famous super capitol person and I'm still same old Annie Cresta. I'm 18 now and am all alone swimming. The peacekeepers took away all my nice clothes that Finnick's mother let me have when I was younger. So instead of a bathing suit like the rest of the kids I have to swim in my under clothes. I have a special spot I go to were no one in district four knows about. I plunge in the water head first feeling the warmness on my skin and the life that flourishes under me.

I hear someone shuffle over near my little tree and swimming spot. I poke my head out of the water to see who it is. It would be him. He is the only other person who knows of this spot. I don't know why he came here though. He might run into me or something. I watch him as he sits down next to my stuff. It's like he doesn't even know it is there.

I swim a little father forward to get a better look but it sounds like I have just thrown a boulder into the ocean. His head comes up disturbing some of his beautiful bronze hair. Tears are in his eyes. He must be upset about something. "Who's there!" He shouts out at the water. If I don't come out I might seem like some stalker who wants to see the lovely Finnick Odair. So I swim up to were I can stand and walk in front of him. My height hasn't changed much since I was 13, but my waist line has. Without his family to help me be fed well I've been giving my portions of food to the smaller children in the home. It won't be long until I'm out of there anyway. I turn 18 just the week of the reaping which is less then a moth away.

He on the other hand has changed a lot. He is at least o foot taller then me being 5'2. His hair is trimmed and he is lean and strong, his hair and skin almost matching

in tone but not so much as were it would be weird. "It's just me." I say. He looks at my face strange as if he was trying to remember something. " What's wrong?" I ask and stand next to him quickly pulling on my clothes.

He looks at me with his teary eyes. I wonder why he is so dressed up but then I dismiss this because it's the famous Finnick Odair I'm standing next to. "It's just that the reaping is today and I don't want to go through another year with a kid I know I will get attached to and want to save but know I won't be able to." After he says this he picks up a shell and throws it into the ocean yelling profanities and rude things about that capitol.

I lock eyes with him and tell everything I hate about our government and my situation in the homes. The one thing that is shocking is that he doesn't remember me at all. He gives me another look and says " Thank you. I'm just glad your not one of my admires who just wants me for my looks and not what's on the inside. Can I say you're my friend because I don't have many of those, honestly I only have one if you don't count my brother." He says with pain in his words. Being a victor is horrible. Sometimes I would think they rather die then have to live with the murder of the inesent children hanging over there heads.

"Yes you can call me your friend. And did you say the reaping was today?" I ask him. If so I know what I'm going to wear, it still fits me perfectly. The dress Finnick's mother gave to me when he was reaped. He just looks at me with his big green eye just a few shades darker then the ocean.

" Yes he reaping is today." He tells me. That means I passed my own birthday this year.

FINNICK

" I missed it; my 18th birthday and I just passed me by." Now I'm the one who looks confused when she says this. I feel as though I shouldn't be here right now as she says it. I still rack my brain to see if I remember her from somewhere, but I can't.

"I'm sorry." I say even though she was comforting me just a minute ago, shouting or telling me what the capitol has done to her. It's a truly sad story. I had wished the family who was helping her before was still here for her.

" It's fine, you have been through much worse." She says taking the attention off of her. I just look her in the eyes. They grab your attention as soon as you see them. The are the same shade as the ocean. When you look in them it's as you expect to see fish swimming in them and the surface of the water to move. But they never do. I think she sees me staring at her. I turn my eyes up as if I was looking over her head.

"Like swimming?" She says motioning to the water," we have a few hours before the reaping." I do something crazy, not doing things with the capitol women crazy, but I pull my shirt over my head and run and dive into the water from the dock. When my head bobs up from the water I can hear a tiny giggle leave her mouth. She runs from the dock and does the same as me.

We spend the next three hours, only one from the reaping, swimming and playing games. Once we are on the dock and laughing and joking I ask" I never did get your name." She looks at me like I'm some crazy person. Maybe I do know her. No if I did know her I probably just saw her on the beach or in the market.

"Annie Cresta." She says as her checks turn red. The same shade of a fish I saw in a tank at some store. It was so beautiful. I know I have heard that name before. It sounds like something from before the games.

After the games I blocked everything out and forgot it all. I probably just went to school with her though, nothing more. " Well Annie I'm Finnick." I say. She has given me the best day that I can ever remember.

" I know who you are." She says matter-of-factly. Of coarse she does because I'm the famous Finnick Odair. It upsets me that she knows who I am, but I guess its hard to forget the latest victor of your own district. " I think I should go get ready." She says. I just nod my head until I get caught up in my emotions and lean in closer to her. Then I just give her a small peck on the lips. Her lips are soft as a rose petal and I wish I had tasted more. They are salty like the ocean from our swim we just had. Now my face is turning red. It was the best kiss I have ever had; well I don't know if you would call that a kiss but it still was amazing. Better hen all the capitol women combined.

" I-I should get going ." She studiers out. She picks up her shoes and rushes off to the home. I wish there wasn't a reaping today so I could spend the rest of it with her.

Once I'm changed and have taken my seat in the victors chair on stage next to Mags I wait for the reaping to begin. Our escort, who always manages to make me want to strangle him, begins the reaping after the mayor says her speech. " Let us do gentlemen first shall we?" He ask without an answer as every year. He clears his throat and shoves his chubby hand into the fish bowl. " Colaris Odair!" He announces. Not my Colaris Odair! Not my younger brother that is the only living family I have left. It can't be. So I wait until he walks up to the stage with confidence. I can tell he wants to be like me and attempt to show no pain and become a victor; oddly he does very good at it and almost makes me believe that he is not scarred. But I know my brother al to well and can tell he has some fear. Who wouldn't.

But before he can come any closer to the stage I hear a deep voice, but not to deep shout out " I volunteer as a tribute!" A boy from the 18 ear section comes out close from were my brother was standing. He is just a few inches shorter then me and has the same tanned skin as I do. But that is were the similarities stop. He ashy blonde hair, and hazel eyes that look like the chocolate drink I ever so love from the capitol. He is stocky build. He must have been on of the wealthier kids who grew up with a trainer so he would be prepared if he had gotten reaped. He must have faith in himself or just can't stand waiting all these years were he was in his prime and have a good chance of winning the games.

"And your name is?" Ask our escort. Once he is on the stage he does just like when he was walking and sticks his shoulders behind him sticking out his chest as if he were some god.

"Natt Shockery." He says just as confidently as he volunteered. Snicker come from the crowd but quickly quit down so they can hear who the female tribute will be.

" Ladies turn." He says happy as can be that he really got someone who volunteered. He hasn't had one in the past two years and had seemed to be getting tiresome.

Once again his hand goes into a bowl the opposite side of him and her pulls out a slip of paper and reads out " Annie Cresta!" My heart sinks. Of coarse it would be my new friend who I might have developed a crush on later in our friendship. Now I have to see her die in the arena. Or I could do what I attempted at one year for a vey small 12 year old, and failed at. I could use my capitol admirers and give them what they want and let them pay me by being Annie's sponsor in the arena. This time she is old enough were she could win it with the help.

But sadness comes over me when I realize that this mean I will basically be sending Natt to his death by not helping him. I will just have to ask Mags what she thinks about this. But I guess I already know her answer, " Do what your heart tells you." Last time I did what my heart told me I ended up getting my family killed by saying no to Snow's request, witch now I have agreed to ; or more like forced to do. At this moment my verdict is that I will be saving Annie, or at least be helping her out of the arena.

After we board the train I have come to learn that no one visited her in the justice building but news has come that her father has died from starvation. This makes going into the games even worse for her. My situation was much better then hers when I entered the arena, but no one is ever well off if they are going to enter the arena. I wish someone on the girl's side would have volunteered instead of Natt; and he bugs me to. He seems very conceited.

In the capitol it went very smoothly with training when Natt scored a 10 and Annie a 7 witch is not bad. The interviews went well with the sympathy she was getting from the capitol, but her shyness doesn't help at all. Then the time for the arena came and I was somewhat saddened and Mags could tell.

I tried my hardest to keep her with enough food, but it got hard because some women wanted to watch the games and not be with me so for three days she want without food. She surprisingly allied with Natt but also to my surprise he helped her. Well that was until they ran into some of the stronger tributes in the arena when the got stuck in the middle of the dam and the mountain. They got a hold of Natt and decapitated him and held Annie so she would see all of it. Something snapped in her mind. I could tell from her eyes. Something was off. She remained quit for a few moment but then she let out a blood-curdling scream leave her lips. I could tell that she let the games get to her; she had went mad with it all.

Then the dam broke, of coarse not on purpose because that was not the game maker's plans in the slightest. It flooded the entire arena ; and of coarse Annie was the best swimmer and she lived winning the games. But while she was in the capitols care they called me in to help them calm her down…

**A/N: So sorry for not posting an a/n for the first chapter. I would love for you to give me some reviews so I know what I can fix and what you liked. My favorite charecters are Finnick and Annie so I just had to do this story. I hope you liked it and there might be another chapter this week it all depends on my dance schedule and if we have any home games.**


	3. Annie The Victor

Chapter Three: Annie the Victor

Finnick

I slowly walk into the hospital room they have Annie in. I know what is wrong with her. I think it happened to one other victor but that was so long ago so many people only see the victors as normal people, well famous people who act normal. They don't see the pain they let us suffer in the months they give us before the victory tour that just rips open the wounds that most of us have just subdued to nightmares and small reminders if even that.

But with Annie I know she will take much longer to heal; if she ever does. All I'm honestly concerned about is that she made it out, we have all the time we need to help her. Now is the time to get her calm. I walk over to her bed were her hands are covering her ears as if she is blocking out the quite other then my footsteps. I sit down beside it were my head is level to her face and place my hands on top of hers slowly pulling them away from her head. Her eyes are still shut close, but this is a good start.

"Annie, it's me. Finnick." I whisper softly into her ear. The grip she has put on her eyelids taking some of the winkles she has made on her face leave. It takes her some time of me whispering that over and over until her eyes have completely opened. " Shhhhh…." I softly whisper as she opens her mouth to say something but she stops as I quiet her.

" Am I safe Finnick?" She whispers hardly audible when she dose. Her voice never was loud before but now it is even quieter.

" You are Annie." I say. I looks over at some of the capitol workers that urge me to tell her that she needs to be up and ready for her interview and re-cap of the games." Do you think you can get up Annie?" I ask her in a whisper again. Her answer is a slow nod of her head. I hope so. I wish she was not far gone. When she gets back home they will deem her mad, but I know she is not mad. If she is mad then all of the victors are to. Something is just broken in her head. And I can't help but blame it all on the capitol. It is all there fault what has happened to her.

She slowly creeps her leg over the edge of the bed. Then she slides lazily off of the edge. She is so small and frail that her feet don't even touch the floor when she sits on the edge of hospital bed. Even in her state at this moment she looks lovely. What am I saying! We are just friends. Well we were on the docks back in district four. I hope so still. I would like that. I just hope Annie will make it with he reminders of her games that are set to happen in only hours time. Well if she goes into one of her fits again I have a plan of how to get her out of it and just be with a calm, broken Annie.

She is out of bed now and is standing on her fine. This is good. Normally it takes a victor only three or two days to recover. For her t has taken five and the capitol residence is getting unnerved without the victor that they did not expect to win, but still want to hear how she did it. She looks me right in the eyes and says "Finnick…" But it comes out more like a whimper and you can barely hear the k in my name. I want to go over to her and comfort her in my arms and give her soft calming words so she will never feel unsafe again.

Her prep team walks in and leads her to her dressing room to get ready for her interview. I sit in the crowd of people next to Mags waiting for Annie to come on stage and do her interview with Ceaser Flickerman, who's hair this year is a Nice shade of green, my favorite color.

Annie walks on stage and takes her seat while the whole thing is going on I can tell she is searching for me in the crowd. I hold up my hand and wave it around for a few seconds but she still doesn't seem to see me so I let it go. President Snow walks on stage and does his whole thing with the crown and his speech, but I don't listen I just focus on Annie's face. Once he is finished he leaves and lets Ceaser take over. " So Annie, what was going through your mind when you won?" He ask. I could answer that question. Nothing at all. But I want to hear her answer. Mags sees the intensity in my stare and pokes me in the ribs with her elbow. I look at her and her face has an expression on it as if saying that she shares my pain and can tell I care about her. I don't know how I got all that from one look but I did.

" I-I I was thinking …. Finally I was….. coming home." She whispers. Someone from the capitol comes with a microphone and ask her to repeat it, but it seemed even quieter then the first time.

The rest of the questions were the same as he always ask the victors. Then comes the re-caps. This is the part I am worried about; I hope she just closes her eyes the whole time like I did. But somewhere deep inside me I know that will never happen.

The screen flickers on for just a second then a crisp picture turns up on the screen before us. It reads , ANNIE CRESTA THE VICTOR! This is something that doesn't bother me. I glance up at Annie to see if she is good and she looks the same as before. She is fiddling with one of the blue strands that hang from he dress that looks like clear blue water is flowing over her body and as just frozen and stayed on her body. Then the film starts to roll.

The first thing that appears on the screen is her at the cornucopia and then it flashes back and forth to moments when it was just her and Natt in the arena. I look up for her and see her hands covering her ears as before in the hospital. I search her eyes for an answer for some reason. It's not fear that I find, but a small child inside. Insecure and lost. A worried expression form on her face and then her mouth opens and lets out another scream. My best bet is that she thinks she is back in the arena. It is like a nightmare but only this time she is living it.

The screen goes blank and the dim the lights back on. I almost jump out of my seat to go and comfort her. I hear something going on behind me and I can tell that they are evacuating the space. Ceaser is long gone behind the stage. Mags is at a distance, but still near. " Close your eyes." I whisper to Annie who I hope can hear me through her hands. She does as I say.

I place my hands on hers and realize her hands are soft and fragile. I move them from her ears but she is still curled up in a ball in the floor." Think of the beach Annie. The smell, the sounds, the fell of the water and sand." I whisper in her ears as my big idea to comfort her." Pretend that your back home on the beach in district four." I say slowly. Her eyes calmly come open and looks me in mine.

" Are we going home?" She ask in her quiet voice. My heart flutters when she says the word we. I would love to think that she would spend time with me once we get home. I would advise her not to do what I did and shut out everything from before the games and forget it all. I feel stupid for doing that. I feel even worse when I think of all the kind people I had left alone and never talked to again.

Someone touches me on my shoulder and I slowly turn to then as not to disturb Annie. " The train is ready to board that will take you to district four." Says some unknown capitol worker. I just nod my head as an answer. He walks away leaving Annie, Mags ,and me. I reach out my hand for Annie so I can help her up. Once she is safely on her feet. I let her stand on her own.

" Ready to go home?" I ask her with a tinge of excitement in my voice that we are going back home. As soon as the words leave my mouth her face lights up only the smallest. She still wears the looks of sadness she had when I calmed her down in the hospital room.

The train ride was drug out with nothing but scilence. Once we reached district four you could see every muscel in her body tense up as if she was afraid of something. I let it go; she might be happy for a change when she has the feast with the mayor. But I don't think Annie will be happy in a long time. If only she knew that just looking at her eyes and remembering that small kiss we shared gave me the greatest joy I have ever known, That might bring on a tiny smile upon her lovely face.


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

CHAPTER THREE :PAIN

Finnick

I know were Annie is right now. She is at home fighting one her of nightmares hanging on a cliff of sanity. She is threatened to be pulled down into the dark abyss that is insanity. I don't know if that is what she is really doing, but that is what she faces every second of the day.

We have only been back in district four for only five weeks. The first four weeks were filled with banquets and feast all in her favor. I could tell that she felt she didn't deserve any of it. I want to go and help her. We are friends after all. And that is how I will introduce myself to her; not as her mentor, a reminder of the games.

I get off of the couch in my house in the victors village. I think Colaris is already outside with his girlfriend or something. Before I can make another move there is a knock on the door. I slowly walk over to it. It might have been six years since my reaping but nightmares still evade me in my sleep, so I have gotten no sleep last night. I open the door to find it a peacekeeper. " Mr. Odair I pains me to tell you that it is horrible news." He says in a very deep voice. What could the bad news be? Did something happen to Annie? God I hope she didn't do anything to herself. He can see the look of concern on my face and continues " Your brother, Colaris, has drowned in the ocean." He says as if he can feel my pain as it hits me like a ton of bricks right in the gut.

"Is that all?" I ask him hoping he will leave so I can have my peace. All I do is nod my head. This would be one of the rare times I would cry, but the tears don't come any time soon. Colaris was part of my pre-game life so fell no pain really. He might live in my house but the last time I talked to him has had to have been five years ago. It is still saddening to know that someone has died, even if you don't speck to them.

I stand in the quite for about 30 seconds in memory of my brother then move on. I know it seems harsh, and mean but he left me for dead after the games. So I did just the same thing. I proceed to what I was going to do before, visit Annie.

Once I am at her house I knock on the door just loud enough were you can hear it but quite enough were it isn't bothersome. I can hear tiny, slow footsteps nearing the door. She knocks from the other side of the door and whispers " Who is it?" barely loud enough were you can hear it. I'm surprised that she even came to the door. I would think she would be curled up in her regular ball as she always does.

" It's Finnick." I say in a voice only the smallest bit louder then hers was. Then everything goes quite for a few moments as if she is debating on weather or not to let me inside. She must have chosen to let me in because the door to her house ,just a stones throw away from mine, slowly opens and she motions me to come in with a shaky hand. " Felling better?" I ask. Last time I came over to her house she was thrashing and screaming and wouldn't stop until I told her to think about the ocean, and she calmed down just like before.

Her answer shocks me at first but then I realize that it's not all that shocking if you think about it " No, pain." She says in her voice which I am now going to assume will never be louder then a whisper. Just those two words makes me want to crawl back to my house and hide under the covers in over sized king bed. I think something like and "oh" leaves my mouth as a response.

Then something comes in mind that I think might get her out of her, pain, for the most part. "Want me to tell you something happy from before the games?" I ask with a smile on my face and my voice almost giddy with joy that my mind decides now is the perfect moment for this thought to appear in my head. She nods her head as if it was an answer to my question. I go on. " The day of your reaping we met on the beach and you comforted me. We swam and talked and laughed to our hearts content. Then you had to go and we said we would be friends. Then I kissed you, but not I real kiss just a tiny one." I say as I remember the wonderful memories of it all.

Her eyes fill with light as the word flow out. I can tell she remembers it all. Then her face goes blank with no expression; then it molds it's self into an expression filled with sorrow. "What's wrong? That was the happiest day of my life." I blurt out to her.

"It's …..you …wouldn't….like …me…now…that…..I'm….the way…I ….am " She says slowing down after each word the. Every word after getting more mute then the one before. I look her in he eyes. I also know by what she meant by the way I am; she means that the whole district has deemed her mad, crazy, and brinking on the edge of insanity. It hurts me to know that she knows what the whispers are about when they talk behind her back.

"Annie Cresta, you are the only girl I have eyes for. So far you have beaten out every capitol women who has ever told me there secrets. You're the same person as you were before and I still want to be friends with her. Maybe even more then friends." I say with a grin on my face. A smile has formed on her delicate lips to. At first I lean in, but she is the one who takes the plunge surprising me at first. I soon forget about it as my arms wrap around her and hers around my neck.

She smells like a mixture of salt and tropical flowers. It is the best thing I have ever smelled in my life. I name it after her , because she is the only one who will ever wear it, Annie. We stand melded together for I don't know how long; an hour , a day, but most likely only for a few moments. No not a few. Only a moment. This moment is ours and no one , not the capitol, not her insanity can ever take that one moment away from us. We have stolen time from them, but I don't feel the least bit guilty about it because of all the time they have stolen form us.

Sadly we break away and I lean down and place my forehead on hers " Better now?" I ask her. We both have huge smiles on are faces. "Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" I ask her eager to spend more time with Annie. And we do just that. E only walk for about half an hour until we run into another victor only years back from my games.

"Hey sweet stuff." Says Dooley. I have some victors that I hang around with. Sadly they have gotten into a habbit of acting like I'm a kind of leader to them. By them I mean: Dooley, Winston, and Sheldon. They are the closest things I have to friends. But I would say there more like family. Annie's reaction is priceless to Dooley. She rushes behind me and whimpers out " Don't let him hurt me Finnick." I think she unknowingly takes my hand and gives it a small squeeze out of fear.

"Annie this is Dooley, one of the other victors from four." I say introducing him. She still stays behind me but holds out her hand for him to shake. He is only 22 and Annie is 18 so I can see why he would hit on her, but he has never seen me with a girl on the beach and can only guess that we have something going on. Well I hope that kiss said that we have something going on. He kindly takes her hand and shakes it. Her grip on my hand loosens a tad bit.

Something inside of me tells me she will fit right along in the small family we have created for ourselves. All of the victors that have made its way into our family has someone besides us that they love minus Mags and Sheldon. He had to looks after his sister wen she won her games only one year after his. Other then that we are all very close. I hope Annie likes it. Because I like her a lot.


	5. Chapter 5: Remember

A/N: So sorry for not having any authors notes. I have been sick so if this chapter is weird or just crazy tell me in the reviews and I will fix it once I'm better. So today there should be at least 2-3 chapters posted if I get luck we might have 4-5. I'm leaning near 4-5.

So this is the part in the story were I will be slowing down. I might just end up making this story a series. I go slow and detailed in most of my writing. I think I'm a good writer at least I got a 10/10 on my state writing assessment. O and you guys think Annie is getting better well look out for her crazy coming out in this chapter or the next few ones back. Oh and well I got a review complaining about Finnick's memories. No worries my friends Annie can fix that to. She's not completely broken!

I'm done so happy reading!

Chapter 5: Remeber

Finnick

We are sitting on the beach all alone for once. I put my hand on hers and feel it's warmth spread to every part of my body and giving me butterflies in my stomach. I love it how only Annie can make me feel like this. I only wish she would return my feelings like I do to her.

I feel her eyes on me and I look over at her. "Finnick." She says in her quite voice." Can I tell you something?" She ask. She can tell me anything. I lightly nod my head not wanting to overwhelm her with to many words. Her head turns away from mine and she almost looks embarrassed to say what she is about to.

"We knew each other before the games." She says. I almost laugh at her comment but don't to because it might hurt her feelings.

"Of coarse we knew each other before the games Annie. We met the day of the reaping." I say with playfulness in my voice. I had just told her this two days ago. She looks frustrated now. The grin leaves my face. I have no idea what she means. I rise my eyebrow in question. "Remember my best friend I told you about? The one who's parents died and I had to go back to being in the home because I didn't have him , or his family anymore?" She ask as if to jog my memory of something that happened only a month or so ago.

Of coarse I remember the happiest day of my life." Yes why?" I ask questioning her. Now I am even more eager then before to know how we knew each other.

"That was you." Her voice is emotionless when she says it. I feels like I have been hit in the gut when all the memories of before the games lurch and crawl there way back into my head. The ones that are most dominate are of Annie of coarse. I remember almost every last detail from when we were five and I saved her life just before she almost drowned, to when I was reaped. I remember that the peacekeepers wouldn't let her in to visit me because she was a home kid. All the vivid memories from when we were children dance in my head from a happier time. It should be able to be that way again.

"Annie I-" but she cuts me off by pressing a finger over my lips.

"You don't have to say anything. I would be doing the same thing…If I didn't have you as a mentor." The amount of words she speaks is amazing to me. I don't know how she does it. Only last week she could only form sentences with two words in them. This is what I would call some serious progress. And progress is good for what is soon to come. Only a month or two away ,in the middle of dead winter. Her victory tour. My biggest fear is that all this progress will go away leaving me with the unstable Annie I had when she won the games; the one that was hanging off the edge of that cliff being pulled in deeper. And I also want the Finnick that used to be. The one who remembered everything that him and Annie shared when they were younger. But for now he was just going to have to settle for this one.

"I vow to you that we will have that friendship that we had before." I say. I look out at the ocean, then up and down the beach. Once my eyes settle on a pool of clear blue water I remember that it is Annie's favorite color.

"No." She says in a whisper." I like the one we have now." It takes me a few moments to realize what she had just said. When I do I lean over and kiss the top of her head ever so slightly as if I did any harder would break her into tiny little pieces.

"Me to." I breathe into her hair. She slides her arms around me and holds on tight. We sit there for however long enjoying each others company but not saying a word. "Am I interrupting anything?" Ask a voice I would know anywhere. Sheldon Widewaters. I let out a huge sigh after he speaks.

"Sorry cap was I bothering you?" He ask. Oh yeah and along with the leader thing come with the title Captain. Whatever floats there boat is good to me.

"Well I guess not anymore." I say breaking away from Annie. I look at her and see the sadness that shows in her eyes now that I am not touching her any more. "What did you want?" I ask. He has sadness on his face also.

"It's Mags. She had a stroke."

A/N: I THINK NOW I AM FINALLY MASTERING THE ART OF THE CLIFFHANGER! Iam pumped that I changed up everything and am taking it a whole lot slower. I think there is also going to be 2 more chapters today. Remember to review the story so I can have feed back on what to fix once I am not ill any more. And how about me finally doing some authors notes? Well can't wait for next chapter.!


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

**A/N: I think now I am getting better at cliffhangers! And this story will be going a lot slower. There would have been more chapters posted yesterday but my mother had false contractions so you can't blame me for nothing! Later in the story some of Finnick's dark side might come out and I will bring back Annie's point of view, just not right now. I like writing in Finnick but some parts will do better in Annie. Hope you like tis chapter! They will be coming fast because its raining and I got over my writers block. And the answer to why I didn't do anyones games was because I don't do games well. But if I get enough reviews asking for them I will post separate stories for Finnick's and Annie's!**

Chapter 6: Loss

Finnick

"Don't lie to me Sheldon. I'm am not the kind for mean practical jokes." I say in a serious voice. Mags couldn't have had a stroke. She is strong and healthy. Last time I thought about it strong and healthy never have strokes or anything wrong with them! God I just hope she isn't dead yet. Wait I just hope she isn't dead!

I stand up leaving Annie all alone on the beach and make a sprint for Mags house. We don't have any hospitals in district four , but we have doctors, so they just come to our houses. That is were she has to be. Once I'm at her house I burst through the door to find Dooley and Winston are in her house. I left Sheldon back on the beach with Annie which I hope wasn't a bad idea. " Where is she?" I ask panting between each word because of my mile sprint. Winston just point upstairs towards Mags bedroom.

I make the walk up the stair that seems like forever but could have only been a minute. I slightly open her door and step in. The doctor looks at me as he injects Mags with some kind of anesthetic that can only be known as morphling. I open my mouth to object the actions he has taken. I don't Mags to turn into one of the morphling addicts that I see ever year when I go to mentor in the game from six. If the people have deemed Annie mad then that must mean there basically dead with working body systems. I would never wish that upon Mags or anybody. " It is only a small does to take away the chest pains. I will leave her a medication that isn't as strong and addictive for her to take once she I up again." He says pulling out the needle in her arm.

I nod my head as a yes. He walks out of her room to give us some privacy." How you doing Mags?" I ask her in a choked voice. All she does is shake her head. I can see her being drag down into a synthetic sleep and she is gone. For a few moments I just stare at her in her sleep watching her chest rise and fall with every breath until I hear the door open. My head turns to see who it is. It's Annie. Her face is red and blochy. She must have been crying. I keep forgetting Mags was her mentor as well to.

I turn m head away from her not wanting to talk to anyone. But Annie speaks anyway " He sad she would be ok." I just nod my head in hopes that she will get the picture and stop talking. She does but Annie doesn't talk much anyways. The longest sentence she as ever said to me was what she told me on the beach today.

After she stands there for half an hour she gets off the floor from where she was standing and leaves. I stay for another two hours until the doctor says I have to leave. Ok so maybe I have been here for more then four hours but she is like my mother, I can't leave her alone. And I don't. I stay there for the rest of the night and wake up on the floor. "Finnick. Your Still….here?" She ask struggling on each word she speaks.

"Yeah. I couldn't leave you alone." I say standing up from the bed I made on the floor. "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"The doctor came in while you were sleeping and said I would be perfectly fine. Only thing is my speech would be effected some. He said it wouldn't be right away but it would slowly get worse. There is nothing wrong with that Finnick. He even said that I could even get up today and walk around on my cane a bit." She says with a smile on her lips. Her speech wouldn't get bad until later. I guess if that is the only side effect of her stroke I can leave. I just feel bad for her. She doesn't only feel like my mother but she also feels like all of ours mother, as in the other victors over the age of 92.

There is one bitter victor who has been alive for ever. I don't even think Mags was born when he won his games. He is old, but he hasn't turned to drugs, alcohol, or anything like that. Some of us thinks he might just live forever.

I go over and pat Mags on the hand" Well I guess I will see you soon Mags." And on that note I walk out of her house. I take the long way to my house through the beach. I take it all in and think.

I wonder what made Mags have a stroke? She is in perfect health for her age, for any ones age as a mater of fact. Annie must be sad thinking that Mags might have just died. And I hate that it happened right after her games. I'm not going to visit her today. I will let her have her peace and quiet today. Maybe Mags stroke was my fault. I mean the girls in the capitol wouldn't like it to know that I have, well I don't know what it is about Annie she is just always on my mind. Why can't I get her out of my head? But Snow doesn't know what I'm thinking. All he knows is that I have kissed her, more then once and my face gets red around her, and I can't get my words right, and my seductive purr I use in the capitol disappears whenever I speak around her.

But that's not the point. The point is that it is all my fault that Mags got hurt. It was only a warning though so I have time to stop it. I need to tell Annie. But how can I? "Hey I knew we had something going on but if we keep this up Snow will kill you or Mags." Or " Hey babe I know you like me but I don't want you dead so don't come near me ever." I could never do that to Annie. And it sucks. But I guess it's my fault for- you know what I don't think we had anything going on. It must be because she is the first victor that I have mentored.

But I d sill need to tell her to stop. Why does my life have to be so hard?

**A/N: Ok so the victory tour will start in the chapter after next! And doesn't it make you wander how Finnick will tell Annie that they need to cut off whatever it is(he is so in denial that he likes her!)? Well please review! And if you want to you can PM me or review a character (name, personality , and hair color. I can do the rest!) Like I said one more time review so I know what you think about this story or I can just drop it (im mean like that!) THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stop

**A/N: ok sorry for that lame and short chapter but the next one is the start of Annie's victory tour! Won't that be fun? This may or may not contain fluff or frustration so it just depends on how I want it to go! Like always review!**

Chapter 7: Stop

Finnick

I roll out of bed dreading what I need to do today. But I have to. I have to do it to save Mags, Annie ,and myself. If only it didn't suck so bad having to do it. After I do it I'm going to Mags house to talk to her about it; if she can talk. I hate myself for even having thoughts about Annie. Why can't she be some normal girl that I could care less about, like one from the capitol? Why do I want to help her so much? Why did she have to be my best friend and me not even know it?

All questions I will never know the answer to because I have to do it today. I pull off my boxers and hop into the shower. I turn the eat in the shower a little more higher then normal; just to let myself know that this isn't a dream. It hurts so my guess is I still have to go through with it. I don't want to crush Annie any more then what she has gone through in the past month and a half. And better yet it's going to kill me as much as her to do it.

I rub the shampoo through my hair. My stylist in the capitol had told me that I should keep some salt in my hair and not wash it as much because it gives it a wonderful texture. I'm sure it is true but that would mean I care. And I also care about my hygiene and would like to rather have clean air then salty. As I stand there in the burning shower I let my mind run wild, and wild does it run.

My mind thinks about what would happen if I didn't have to tell Annie that I can have nothing to do with her at all. A smile forms on my face just thinking about it. I would be there to pull her out of every trance, every nightmare, every fear she has ever had I could save her from it. I would help her ease the pain never letting go of her soft skin and lips. She would be mine and I would be hers. It would only be that simple. If only it were that simple. I wish it was, then and only then could we be together.

What am I thinking. Thinking like that is only going to make it even harder to tell her no. Snow made his move and it is time I make mine. A defensive move of coarse. I can't risk her or Mags. I care for them to much. I jump out of the shower and shake my hair dry, then put on a t-shirt with the district four symbol on it and some swimming trunks.

I walk downstairs to my kitchen to get something to eat before I leave- even though it may not be a good idea because just the thought of telling her bright eyes no makes me want to throw up- to Annie's house. But I'm cut off by a horrible scream that sounds like someone is being killed. For my sake I hope no one is.

I bolt out of my front door and head for Annie's house in hopes she isn't dead yet. I kick down her door and hear that the scream is coming form her bedroom. I know it is her screaming because I watched her games. I would know her voice and scream from anywhere. I skip every other step to make things go faster.

Once I'm in her bed room I see her curled up in a ball on top of her empty over sized mattress just like mine. She must have kicked all the blankets and pillows off in her sleep. In all my life I thought my nightmare were bad but this sight right here has shown me I was so wrong. I don't want to even imagine what she is dreaming about right now. My best guess can be about seeing Natt getting decapitated. It hurt just to look at it, I can't even imagine being forced to do it. "Annie?" I say in a soft gentle voice nudging her to wake up.

All she does is scream more wither hands over her ears. I say her name again but only louder this time. After I go through that process a couple of times she finally wakes up covered in sweat and I think blood. Yes that is blood she was digging her nails into her head unknowingly. Poor thing how can I tell her no when she needs me? Or am I just needing her as much? No she needs me but I'm not going to get her killed over it. "Finnick stay please." She says through her knees that her face is in. Her tiny ball untenses the smallest bit.

I go to place my hand on her but decide not to. After half an hour she finally calms down. "Annie we need to talk." I say my voice shaky and unstable. Why does Snow care? We won his games now let us be.

"Yes Finnick?" She says looking interested in what I have to say.

I muster up all the courage I have left in me and tell her everything about Mags and the kiss and how Snow is playing us. She just looks down at her hands as if she caused it all. "This isn't your fault Annie." I say trying to comfort her, but stop myself. She looks up at with those big green eyes that could make me want to forget about Snow and what he could do and just live in this moment. I don't look her back in the eyes; it hurts to much.

"Friends?" She ask holding out her hand. I can tell she is somewhat hurt but understands, because she didn't use many words but at least she spoke.

"Friends." I say taking her hand and shaking it. After she explains her nightmare to me-were I was right on the spot on- I go home. I look at my calendar and see that Annie's victory tour is next week. Great, I think. Just great. Snow must have moved it to an earlier date in hopes Annie would do something crazy like she did during her re-caps of the games. They feed off that kind of stuff and it makes me sick. Good thing is I get to go with her on the tour. Bad thing is I get to go with her on the tour.

Never fails every time I visit the capitol Snow makes me sell my body fro my own price. He has never asked me so I have never told, but my price is secrets. He must of thought I would have wanted money. Why would I won't money when I have more then enough home? So I came up with my payment of secrets.

So when the capitol stop comes along for her victory tour I will have more then I can count. I slide the shoe box filled with slips of paper. I always have my paying costumers write them down so I don't forget a single one. I hate doing it but I have to.

**A/N: Ok haha I lied Annie's victory tour will not be the next chapter, but I feel really good about this one. I would like some reviews please. Finnick just had to do it and he did. Hope you liked it there may or may not be another chapter today just wait and see. **


	8. Chapter 8: Talk

**A/N: So my conclusion is it might be one or two or the next chapter when the start of Annie's victory your is. But my chapters are getting shorter and I will try to fix that, maybe. Read and review like always! Oh and I am still taking persons and ideas about those persons.**

Chapter 8: Mags

Finnick

Once I finish looking at my calendar I start walking to Mags house. I need to tell her I'm sorry for what I did. I took one step out of line and this is how Snow takes it. I hate it. I should have died in the arena. I wouldn't be going through any of this if I had died. A weird sound stops me in my tracks on the beach.

It's Dooley doubled over with a bottle of scotch in his hands. He is my friend, so I walk over to see what could be wrong with him. "Hey what are you doing? We don't want you to turn into a Haymich Aernathy. One of him is enough." I say trying to make light of whatever he is going through. He makes a sound that comes out between a moan and a gargle. It must be bad to make Dooley act like this. He is the toughest man I know. In his games he strangled another tribute with a thread of his shirt. He has to have a logic reason for this.

" Nothing." He snarls at me. I poke him with the tip of my foot.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be drunk and laying on the beach." I say mater-of-factly. I don't want to hurt him in any emotionally way, but I do want to know why he is like his. It's not every day that you see a victor from four-besides the one who killed herself by jumping off a bridge and droning herself-hurting themselves in this kind of way.

"It's Jeanie. Her boat crashed." Says Dooley emotionless. Jeanie was his wife. They had a quiet wedding wit no one there, just them and the pens and a peacekeeper at the justice building. A frown forms on my face. No one knew Jeanie as good as Dooley did. He was always with her and when he wasn't well she was alone at there house. She rarely went out by herself. He was also very protective of her. I have actually only met her twice. It was when Dooley was feeling nice for one month and he invited all of us over to his house for dinner, in one month. That might have been the month that they got married.

"I'm sorry." I say hoping he will hear the emotion in my voice. I kneel down and pat him on the shoulder. Then I continue the walk to Mags house. I don't think this was any of the capitols doing. It was just her time to go. What would I do if Annie died right now. I'd probably be doing what Dooley is right now.

I finally make it to Mags house. I just walk right in. She is sitting at her kitchen table reading a book. "Hey Mags I need to tell you something." She motions for me to sit next to her. I do.

"What's bothering you?" She ask. I'm glad she can still talk well so far. Oh if she only knew what was bothering me, and she will in a few minutes.

I spill everything that I did with Annie and how it led to her stroke. I slam my head down on the table. "Oh no Finnick don't hurt yourself." She says in her motherly voice " I'm sorry about what you did with Annie, but I guess it was the most safe decision. You had to do it to save her life. You two were good for each other." She says.

"Mags, me and Annie were never dating. All we did was share a kiss. I might have had a tiny crus- no me and Annie only shared a kiss it didn't mean anything. I just told her that nothing between us could ever happen. I she said we could still be friends. Just like it would have turned out anyway. The kiss didn't mean anything." Why am I rambling on about how there was nothing between me and Annie? I might have had a tiny crush on her but nothing is there any more because if there ever was-which there wasn't-she would be dead by the end of her victory tour.

"I know you. And you seem to be really into this girl Finnick." She says. I wish she wasn't always right, but this time I don't think she is. "You need to fight for what you love. I think you should go and have a talk with Snow while you are in the capitol. Face it Finnick you love her." Why is she always right. This is why I'm always wanting to comfort Annie, why I mess everything up when she is near, and why I use my normal-and non-seductive – voice around her.

I rush out of Mags house and back to mine. My guess is we will have a funeral real soon for Jeanie. Something sweet for Dooley's sweetie. My head is spinning with the sudden realization of emotions I never would have thought I had. But do you wanna know the worst part?

She can never know.

**A/N: Finnick knows were he stands with Annie but has nothing he can do about it. Life is a bitch sometimes isn't it? Well we have the funeral coming up also, I had to do something to put the victory tour on hold for a while! Hehe I'm sneaky! Well review and tell me what you though about it. I am done for the night so no more till the next day!**


	9. Chapter 9:Funeral

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is going to be Dooley's wife's funeral. It might get very sad at some parts but come on this is Annie and Finnick we are talking about. Like always review after reading!**

Chapter 9: Funeral

Annie

Sadly when I wake up I know what today is. I'm all sweaty and have blood on my hands, my blood. They sting to. I lift them up to my face to examine them. I must have had my hands in fist and dug my nails into the palms of my hands. I've been doing that a lot when I have nightmares. Digging my nails into things on me until they bleed.

I get up from my bed and slowly make my way to the bathroom to wash my hands off. The warm water stings my hands. Once I'm finished there is a trail of blood in the sink. I don't bother to wash it out because I know there will be one tomorrow.

I look down at the shirt I wore to bed. There are stains on it that say I must have been crying. But not for the reason of the games. Because of Finnick. There was something there, a spark maybe. I know he felt it to when we kissed. It gets worse. He had a logic reason for telling me no. It's not like anything would have developed between us anyways. He was my best friend when we were 13 and 14. Now I'm 18 and he is 19. It will never be the same as it was before. And everyone thinks I'm mad to. I even think I'm mad. He would never want to be with a mad women.

I walk out of the bathroom and brush through my hair. Naturally it is wavy but in the capitol they did my hair up in curls and I kinda liked it. I wish I could do it on my own. I push the memories of the capol and my stylist and the games out of my head before they drag me down. I'm to late.

I hear someone screaming, loudly. Very loudly. My bloody hand finds my mouth to see if it is mine. My mouth is shut. I run franticly through my empty house looking for the source. I never find one. As the scream becomes more dominate I seem to think it is a mans cry. Yes it is. I know the voice also. Natt Shockery's scream. As the images in my head become clearer of the scene I begin to scream along with it, scared of what might happen to me next.

I fall down the stairs of the house and land in the break off of the end of one flight and the start of another. I can already feel the bruises forming on my body. I curl up into a ball and place my hands over my ears to stop Natts screaming but I end up doing the same thing as him. I can feel the warm blood cover parts of my ears from were my hands are still bleeding on them.

I lay there screaming for a few minutes until I feel a hand on my back. My screaming stops or quiet downs, I don't know which. But the screaming in my head never stops. I hear words coming from a voice I could only know as Finnicks like " Annie it's over " and " they can't take you back in there" or " they are all in a better place now." They all seem to calm me down. Finally the screaming in my head stops.

"Annie is that blood?" Ask Finnick. I pull my hands away from my ear to see if my hands are still bleeding. They are. I sit up from my ball and lean against the wall. When I look up the step I fell down there is blood smeared on them to. Not a lot but enough to know there is some. I just nod my head for Finnick not even able to form words of my own at this moment.

He takes me by the wrist and sits me down on my bare bed. He walks into my bathroom and comes out with a wet washcloth. He washes off the blood from between my nails and my ears and ending with my hands. Once he finishes that he comes back into my room with some bandages. "No." I say in protest to the bandages. He looks at me with those eyes of his. He will not win.

"Annie. You need it so you don't lose anymore blood then from what you have. Your victory tour is coming up and we don't want them thinking your suicidal." Finnick tells me. I surrender my hands. I didn't know my victory tour was coming up. Normally it is in the winter.

In district four we regularly have warm falls and really cold winters, or it can go the other way around. Right now I would say we are in the middle of that change. At night it cools down a bunch and in the day it can be warm still. "When is it?" I ask hoping he knows what it is.

He looks at me for a second as if he doesn't want to tell me. Finally he speaks " Next week." Next week. I knew the capitol moved back victory tours just in case the capitol people get unnerved and need to see them sooner, but next week that is really soon! "The capitol must really like you."

(Finnick)

I hate lying to her. I know why they moved it so early. They want to try and break her even more by reliving the games as many times as they can. At the most there trying to get her to kill herself. "Oh." Is all she says. She can't believe what I said. But I'm not going to tell her the real reason.

I shouldn't be here. I should leave before I do something stupid. "I'm going to go and get ready for Jeanies funeral. See you there." I say. I get off her bed and walk right out of the house. I want to beat myself for even going to her house. But I love her, I think. But your forbidden to love her. And even if you could she wouldn't feel the same way. That's just how things work out for you Finnick.

Once I get to my house I dress in a black suit and tie and some dress shoes. Dooley is a good man. Why did she have to go on her own? Why couldn't she be alive right now and give him what he needs? His quiet little life with his wife. I mean he could be a jerk sometimes, all of us are jerks sometimes. Him more then others but not so bad that she needed to die.

I take my boat over to the small island off of district four were her funeral will be held. She is in a small wooden boat just her face showing. She is pretty, well fit for Dooley. Why couldn't he have just gone down with her either. They could both be in a better place together.

Everyone is there. I look for Annie. She is dressed in a black sundress with long sleves and has a pair flats on. She looks stunning. If only I could tell her that.

Dooley starts some sad speech that I don't want to listen to. I hate death. It makes me want to do what Annie was doing this morning. I wonder why she had blood on her hands this morning? She must have been digging her nails in places again. Once Dooley is finished with his speech he sets the wooden boat on fire and cast it off into the sea. Everyone stands and claps for the wonderful, but very secretive. Life this women had.

After the funeral everyone goes home. I sit on my couch and think. I think about everything. What will become of Annie after the tour? I don't want to know. But everyone in the capitol does, specially Snow.

**A/N: Ok so Annie's tour will be the next chapter. My plan is a chapter for every district and a few in the middle and some for the capitol and some for the train. I hope you like this chapter. I liked the beginning of it. Like always review please!**


	10. Chapter 10:Victory Tour

**A/N: Well get ready for this! Oh and review. That's all I have to say. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 10: Victory Tour

Finnick

Todays the day, the sun is shining, and is it really snowing? It hardly ever snows, but it does sometimes. I guess today is one of those rare days. And it just happens today is the start of Annie's victory tour. Volien , the district escort like to have an early start on things so we will be leaving as soon as my prep team gets into my house and rips everything from my body.

I have dreaded this day since Annie was crowned a victor. A part of me has a burning urge to run away from Panem and never come back. Another part of me want to stay and see that Annie lives past district 12. I have some time to just lay there and think. And think I do.

One question that has been bothering me is why Annie seemed so unnerved at the funeral a few days back. Then it hits me. It was on a small island. Surrounded by water. She hasn't been in the water since her games. Were they flooded the arena. She must have been scared to death on that island. I wish I would have realized sooner. I would have done something. My thought is interrupted by a knock on my door. "Get up silly head you have to get ready." Says Jevean, the only prep team member who's name I know. It is kind of sad, but they all annoy me.

I make my way out of my bed. Once I'm standing they all grab me and rip my clothes off. It never fails they always end up making me feel violated. But I feel violated on a daily basis, so nothing is really different. They pluck the hair from my face, body, an every where else. I feel bare. Exposed. But like I said that's me on a daily basis. I wonder how Annie is doing? They do my hair in some style t give it a "wind blown" look. Whatever that is.

Once there done I look in the mirror. I see a gorgeous man looking at me. That can't be me. I feel nothing like that man in the mirror. That can't be me. I look fine, happy even. But I feel broken. Like something is missing inside me. I can't put my finger on it, but it feels close. Like someone is holding me back from it. I wish I knew what it was so I could feel whole again. Maybe I have never felt whole and have always been missing something and just only realized it now.

The prep team has me dressed in a navy blue dress shirt and black pants. The dress shirt isn't buttoned up at all. Like always they want me to seem sexy. Well it got Annie some sponsors in the games so as long as it keeps people alive I'm all for it. It still kills me inside though.

Volien leads me outside to wait for Annie to get ready. It has only been five minutes and he thinks they are going slowly. I have to remind him that it takes women longer to get ready then men. He just scoffs at me like I'm crazy for saying such. I swear I will strangle this man if I am out here with him any longer.

My prayers have been answered when Annie walk out of her house. Her hair is done all up in curls and she is wearing a tight fitting dress, which is the exact same shade of my shirt, and has a bracelet on that is made of sea glass. I know that bracelet. I made it for her the year of my reaping. I gave it to her for her birthday. I am honestly surprised she still has it.

The dress she is wearing only has one long sleve. One of her prep team near her with a white peacoat. You can't even see her dress under the coat. If you look closer at it you can it has tiny red anchors al over it. "Lets get going!" Says Volien in a cheerful voice.

And we do. I feel like we are in this car forever on the way to the train station. Finally we make it. There is a massive crowd out in front of the train station. I lean over to Annie and whisper in her ear" You good?" She just looks at me with those eyes that I saw in the arena. She looks like a small child lost in a large crowd looking for her parents. It is and will be times like these were I just want to tell her I love her.

"Ready to get going?" Ask Volien. I will make his life a living hell on this trip. He has a horrible temper. The smallest thing will set him off. And I know his secrets.

"Do we have a choice?" I ask in a playful and harsh voice at the same time. How I manage to mix the tones were he just couldn't get upset I don't know. But if it makes him mad I'm all for it. I hear Annie let out a small giggle. He shoots her a mean look and she shrinks back behind me.

"Your rooms are the same. You can go there or stay here just don't come near me." He says bluntly. I knew he didn't like me. I just never knew he hated me. Thing is with Volien, he is gay. So he payed me his own secrets for prostitution. Snow only said women, until then. Since then homosexual men have been hanging around me with there secrets.

I plop down right in front of the television.

This is going to be one hell of a victory tour.

**A/N: I was reading my story last night and realized that fanfiction wanted to be mean and misspell word for me and cut out words n every chapter. Also this is the shortest chapter I have ever wrote! And the next chapter will not be posted until I get 4 reviews on this one. It's gonna be my new rule so I can pase myself and get feed back! Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hiding

**A/N: Okay so I might not be doing a chapter tomorrow because I have a home game. I am gonna withdrawl the review thing but I do need them so please do! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 11: Hiding

Annie

I plop down on the couch next to Finnick once Volien finishes his whole thing. All Finnick does is looks at me for a while. I'm not bothered by it, but I think he is holding back on something, or hiding. He takes up my wrist and says "Nice bracelet." I know he knows were it came from. He made it for me on my 13th birthday.

"You know you made that Finnick." I say back in a playful tone. How is it only around him I can get these many words out? Because there is something special about him; I just can't put my finger on it.

"Did Annie Cresta just say a sentence with more then 5 word in it?" He ask in a sarcastic tone. But the sad part is, is that it shouldn't be sarcastic. It should be amazed and happy. I hardly ever say anything with more then three words in it.

"Finnick?" I ask looking up a him. He places his large green ones on mine. What was I about to tell him? Why did I ask his name? I must be really crazy.

"Yeah?" He says back. I need to think of something fast. Or I could just leave it and play the insanity card on him. I shouldn't though. That would be mean.

"I just wanted to tell you I like your shirt." I say with a tiny grin on my face. But I know it isn't a grin; it is a sad smile. It seems like that is the only thing I can get to form on my face now.

"I like you shirt to." He replies. I just roll my eyes and go back to the television.

After dinner we just sit on the couch. Volien on one side and Finnick on the other. I wonder why they hate each other so much? My mind doesn't dawn on it long. "When will we be in district 12?" I ask attempting to break the ice.

"Early in the morning. I would advise you to go to bed." Says Volein in a temper-metal voice. I wonder what has got him on the edge today. I stand up and start walking to my room. Just as I'm about to open my door I feel someone touch my shoulder.

"Good night Annie." Says Finnick his voice smooth and calm as if trying to hold something in.

"Night Finn." I say choking up on my words being only to say half his name. He face only seems to get sadder when I say it. Something is wrong with him and I am going to make it my goal to figure out what it is.

I walk into my room and just lay on my bed. Finally I get up and wash the makeup off my face and slip on some pajamas. I try my hardest to go to sleep but I just can't. I guess this is better then waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares.

I toss and turn for about three hours. I can't stand not being able to go to bed. It is killing me. I push the comforter off me and get up. I feel dizzy from laying down for so long. I open my door ever so slightly as to not to make a sound. I walk into the main cart in only a pair of Pajama shorts and a tank top.

Someone is there and I know it. I shrink back a little but then realize there is no one on the cart that can hurt me. "Annie?" Says a familiar voice. My body floods with relief.

"I thought you were some crazy murder person." I say going to stand next to him at the table. His eyes have dark purple rings under them. He must not have been able to sleep either. "Is there anything bothering you?" I ask trying to figure out what is wrong with him.

All he does is looks up at me and then back down at his hands. "If only you knew." He says bluntly. I do want to know. Why won't he just tell me. We are friends after all.

"Then tell me." I say then letting out a big yawn. For a second I think he might actually do it then he turns his head back to his hands. "Fine." I say "If you don't want to tell me I will just have to figure it out." He looks at me like he just lost a game of chess.

"So what are you doing out of bed?" He ask ,changing the subject. I'm not going to press it anymore. At least for today.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" I ask.

"Same." He says. "I think you should at least try. It is the first day of your victory tour after all. You don't want to fall asleep in front of the whole of Panem do you?" He says opening up his arms on the words whole of panem as to explain the mass of the entire country.

"I guess not."I say letting out another yawn. Finnick leads me to my bed and wishes me a good night once more. Just as he leaves the room I see a liquior bottle behind his back. I know why he didn't want me in there. He didn't want me to see him drinking. I feel stupid now. That's all I am to him is a small child. Nothing more like I thought it was.

After a few minutes of yelling at my self in my own head for being so stupid my eye lids start to get heavy. I might actually get some sleep tonight.

**A/N: Ok so that was the shortest chapter I have ever written. Next chapter will be district 12. I am going to need some names of mayors so if you will send me the names and district I will love you forever and give you credit for it.! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: District 12

**A/N: Ok so this is d12. I don't know when I will be posting any more because I have two big projects to do. Sorry guys.**

Chapter 12: District 12

Annie

When I wake up I am covered in sweat. My hands are covered in blood. I wonder what my prep team will do when they see the scars on my head and my hands? I should really wear gloves to bed or something. You never know, I could scratch myself to death next time I have a nightmare. I quickly push the thought of death out of my mind.

Dooley's wife, Jeannie, look so peaceful when she was on that boat. I was as if she was asleep. But they only showed her face because she had very bad injuries from the crash. I felt bad I couldn't focus on Dooley and was only worried about the water. I felt that it was going to rise up and eat me up just like it did in the arena. I hate being near the water. And my new house is right on the beach. The wicked ways of the capitol.

I get out of bed and sleepily walk into the bathroom. I turn on the water to find it way to hot. Well at least I know I am alive. I push buttons to see if any of them turn down the heat. I finally get the right one. I run my hands back down under the water. Good thing I just dug my nails into my palms and not my head this time. My head hurts so badly to as images of Natt being decapitated flood my brain.

I collapse onto the bathroom floor taking a few bottles and glass containers with me. My hands move to my ears as I begin to cry. Well no tears are coming out but all the sounds of sobbing are. I'm pathetic. All the other victors manage to not do this every day.

I can ear the door to my room open and for some reason I hope it is Finnick. But it is not. It is Tulie, one of my prep team. "Oh honey you need to get up. We are almost in district 12!" He says. I just lay there like I don't know he is there. He walks over to me and attempts to pry my hands from my head. "VOLIEN!" He yells.

I do not want Volien in here! He is so mean to everyone, specially Finnick. I still want to know that to. Maybe that's why Finnick is acting weird.

I can hear his large loud footsteps coming into my room. My eyes open only the slightest. "What is the problem?" He booms loudly. His voice makes me jump.

"She won't get up." Says Tulie.

"Well of course she won't. She is mad, crazy, metally insane." He says mater-of-factly. I want to get up and smack him square in the jaw. But I don't because I can't get myself to. Maybe he is right. I'm just a mad victor from four. I open my eyes all the way this time.

What I find in front of me is all of my prep team, my stylist, Volien, and a very offended Finnick behind Volien. "What was that you said?" Says Finnick in a tone I have never heard before. It is filled with hatred, and a burning passion I can only know as anger.

"I said she is crazy!" He shots back at him. Thisis not going to end well.

"She is not mad!" He yells back at him. All of this yelling is just adding to my already throbbing headache.

"We need to get ready. I will handle you later." Says Volien. As he walks out of the bathroom he bumps into Finnick.

Once he is out of the room Finnick sits down on his knees next to me. He whispers soothing words about the ocean and we are only one step closer to home. I get up and start scratching the scabs on my hands. My prep team pulls me into the shower and fixes me up so I look pretty.

I am dressed in a tight blue dress with beads all over. It doesn't look like me at all. I feel like I am in another body. All that crosses my mind is that I should have died in the arena. I only got a few sponsors, and that was only because my mentor was Finnick.

"Your so lucky!" Squeaks one of the girls on my prep team. I just look at her with a confused look on my face.

"You know! You and Finnick are such good friends. He is so dreamy!" Yeah. If she only knew that he was acting weird and we were best friends before his games.

"Oh." Is all I say. Everyday it has been harder to get words out of my mouth, so I just end up day dreaming and getting lost in thought.

"He is the hottest victor I have ever seen! I was so happy when I got district four!" Every word she says is like stepping on a squeaky toy. I just nod. I pout out my lips for them to put the finishing touches on my make-up.

"You look down." Says Tulie. If only he knew. He holds out some kind of neon colored pills to me. "These will help." I pick up a bright yellow one and hold it to the light. He gives me a reassuring nod. I put it in my mouth and swallow. Almost instantly my body relaxes. It still doesn't help my head from coming up with crazy ideas of all the things that could go wrong.

Once I'm done they give me a blue coat that is the same bright blue that is my favorite color. Someone hands me some note card with what I need to say in front of the district on them. I try out the speech but I end up only getting every four word out of my mouth.

I sit on the couch in the lounge cart. Finnick comes and sits next to me and lets out a big sigh. I look up at him. "You forgot something." He says and holds out the sea glass bracelet. I take it and slip it onto my wrist.

"Thanks." Is all I can say. Now he looks sad. What is wrong with him? He never is happy. I look at him again "What's wrong?" I ask. He lets out another sigh bigger then the one before.

"Your not crazy Annie. You know that right?" He ask. I'm not getting an answer anytime soon. I nod my head. He looks down at his hands. Volien walks on to the cart. "Ready?" Ask Finnick. I nod my head again.

I feel bad for lying to Finnick. I am mad. No sane person does what I did this morning. I wanna cry but I can't.

Volien leads me and Finnik out on the train platform. No one is there to pick us up. Once I'm behind the curtain on the stage set up in the center of the district I run to the bathroom and throw up. And I didn't even eat anything this morning.

"Ready?" Ask Finnick. Why is he always asking me if I am ready? I just nod my head like before. Someone pushes me forward to the stage. When I walk up Mayor Undersee gives me flowers and motions for me to say my speech.

I am frozen to the spot were I stand. My eyes fill with fear. The mayor nudges me with his elbow to go on but I don't. I can't move. I definitely can't talk. Whispers start to move around the crowd of sorry looking people. Everyone here looks like the home children from four. I want to help them. I just need to say something. But I can't.

"Don't you have a few word for the people in district 12?" Ask mayor Undersee. I nod my head no and run off the stage dropping the flowers. The sound I make cut through the silence like a knife. I collapse onto the ground just like this morning, only this time I do cry. I cry so much my face turns red and all of my make-up starts to run.

"Worthless brat." Says Volien. Someone picks me up and leads me to one of the guest bedrooms in the mayors house. After two or three hours I finally cry myself to sleep. I lay there in a some what peaceful sleep until I am woken up by a sharp slap in the face.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! OK so this will continue with d12. Yes there will be some haymitch in it! And drinking and more pills! Gotta love crazy druggie prep teams!**


	13. Chapter 13: After Party

**A/N: Here you go! Drinking will happen! Maybe someone gets drunk to! Answer to the cliffhanger. REVIEW!**

Chapter 13: After party

Finnick

I walk into Annie's room in the mayors house to see how she is doing. I hear a very large smack sound and a scream of pain. This worries me. And what I see is even worse.

Annie has one hand on her face and the other on her ear. I know that if she wasn't in pain both of her hands would be on her ears. Her face is already red. Then what makes me mad is that Volien is in her room right next to her with his hand raised. I don't know what he has against her. Maybe it's because I am nice to her and he has to take that away.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shoot at him.

"You know, just giving her what she deserves." He says with an evil smile on his face.

"Why don't you just hit me? What is your problem! I wouldn't have sex with you! So what! Get over it. There are other men out there. Keep your secrets. Just don't take this out on her because of something I did!" I shout at him. His face turns red from the information that was shared across the room.

"It is more then that. Now go and get ready for the party upstairs." He snaps back just as fast as I did. He storms out of the room. I go and sit on the bed next to Annie.

"What did he do?" I ask. My question is answered when she lowers her hand. I see a red and blue hand print on her face. He hit her, hard. Hatred bubbles up inside me. Why the hell would he hit her? What does he have against Annie.

I help her out of the bed but I don't get a chance to say anything more because her prep team burst in and takes her away. "See honey, this is what tears do. It takes away from your looks." Says Tulie.

Someone from my prep team comes and gets me to put me in another shirt. This one is teal and somewhat buttoned. I wait outside the room to be lead to the party. Haymich walks up to great me. "Nice seeing you again."

"And your drunk." I say.

"Like always." He tells me. And on that note we walk off. When we reach the party the only people that are in there is Volien, the mayor, his family, and some other people who must be high up; they look like peacekeepers. My first move is to go over and get something to numb this weird pain in my chest. To the bar I go.

After only one shot Annie walks in. She looks beautiful, as always. She has a tight fitting silver dress on. Not that I'm looking. I am just going to blame anything stupid I do on all the alcohol.

Haymich leads Annie to the bar and hands her a glass a whiskey. She smells it and then takes a swig of it. Then she chugs it down and motions for another. I just having a feeling that this isn't going to end well, but she won the games so I will give her this. It might help her if she gets drunk….

After about 20 shots and other drinks Annie come and sits next to me. She puts her arms around me, but is mostly doing that to keep herself up right. She slips off her shoes which make a dramatic difference in her height. What she does next surprises me, but then I remember that she is drunk.

She smashes her lips onto mine. I can't help but lean in and kiss her back. This is the best kiss I have ever had. Funny how all my favorite kisses have come from her, and the best one is when she is intoxicated. As Haymich walks by he gives me a big slap on the back. Sadly for Haymich this is a good thing. But I'm not giving any complaints.

After she breaks away I pick her up in my arms saying "Upsy-Daisy." I lead her out of the room as she waves bye to everyone. Only thing is the only who waves back is Haymich. And here I go thinking I was going to dance with her tonight. I guess that flew out the window when she had her first shot.

By the time we are walking up onto the train Volien is there to meet us. "Leaving early?" He ask raising an eyebrow. I quickly look down at Annie to find she is already asleep.

"Yeah, she got tired so I offered to bring her back." I tell him. He just looks at me as if he knows I'm not telling the truth.

"How about we have that talk now?" He ask. He is only doing this because Annie is asleep.

"Why not." I say bitterly. Of all the escorts we could get we get stuck with this pansy.

"Go out her in bed and we will have a talk. Hurry." He says eagerly. He is happy to yell at me. If anyone is crazy it definitely isn't Annie.

I go lay her in her bed and walk back into the lounge cart and take my seat at the opposite end of the table. "So you wanted to talk?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't you take me?"

What he says puts a look of shock on my face. This is not what I thought he wanted to talk about.

"Never mind. Why did you defend that crazy girl, Annie." He ask in a voice with seriousness and hatred all at once.

"Because she isn't crazy! She is my friend!" I shoot back a tiny bit to furiously. He looks at me with that same eyebrow raised. I just want to punch it right off his face.

"You have seen the girls. She is mental. You know it to." I deny it though. All that is wrong with her is what the capitol did to her. They broke the Annie I used to know.

"SHE IS NOT MAD!" I yell back at him. He is somewhat taken back by the volume in my voice. I am to. I haven't yelled at someone in a long time.

Last time I did it was Colaris.

I push all memories of my younger brother out of my mind. We both hear the shuffle of footsteps and look up to find Annie standing in the doorway. She has a look of sadness on her face. She leans on the door frame to keep her balence. Then she topples over and fall back to sleep. I get up and carry her back to her room.

I don't go back to talk to Volien. I just walk right into my room and jump into the shower. The warm water feels nice. I get out and put on some pajama pants and get into bed.

I never get any sleep tonight though. All I can think about is the mad girl that I am in love with.


	14. Chapter 14: Wanting

**A/N: One project down one more to go….yay. So I might be taking ideas from you guys just wait. And I am getting more confident with cussing in my stories. Just so you know. Review like always love you all!**

Chapter 14: Wanting

Finnick

I never do go to sleep so there is no use in saying I went to bed with her on my mind. She will always be on my mind. And there is nothing I can do about it because she came with me.

I roll over and look at the digital clock on my bed stand. It reads 5:30. I guess it's not to early to get up and do something, well mostly complain to myself about how I can't tell Annie how I feel. I am one sad puppy.

I get out of bed and dress in something decent I find in my drawer. I walk out of my room and onto the dining cart. Happily Volien isn't on the cart waiting for me. If I were him, I wouldn't want to see me either.

I get a cup of coffee hoping it will take the edge away from my hangover, it does. Partly. Good thing today is a riding day and all I have to do is nothing. I might even talk to Annie. Well she hasn't really talked since her appearance in district 12. That should be my goal is to get her to talk.

Then I curse under my breath when Volien walks onto the cart. I just don't like him, and now I even have reasons. He just gives me a glare. My best guess is he didn't drink anything because he is full and alert. I think about how Haymich handles this on a daily basis. And to a far much greater extent. I just roll my eyes at him and take a sip of my coffee.

Then Annie saunters onto the cart. She has her hand placed on her head. I can tell she has a headache. Who wouldn't after they drank like she did last night. I give her a sideways smile. She looks at me confused. She must not remember any of it from last night. Of course she wouldn't. That kiss was bliss and she can't remember any of it because she was drunk.

When she turns to come and take her seat at the table is when I see it. She has a large bruise on the side of her face about the size of my hand. I wonder how they covered that up last night? It is all different kinds of shades of red, blue, pink ,and blacks. That had to hurt.

I push a cup of coffee towards her direction. She takes a slow sip then sets it back down on the table. "These will make it better." I say handing her a handful of sugar cubes. She takes them and drops them into her cup. I put about four more into mine along with her.

"What's wrong with her. All she did was come home early because she was tired right?" Ask Volien. Why is he such an ass? He is saying all of this just so I have to say Annie got drunk. And I don't think she is planning on talking anytime soon.

" Wanna win? Ok so yeah she drank a bunch last night. She might have been a little tipsy. What are you trying to prove?" I tell him off. I have nothing to prove to him so I just said. Annie wouldn't have said anything anyways.

"Why were you so stupid! You know better then that! You need to represent you district and you did a banged up job of that last night!" Volien gets right in Annie's face and yells. All she does is shrink back into her chair and winces when he gets really loud.

Next is my move. I get up and punch Volien right in the jaw making is head jerk backwards. I have wanted to do that forever. I turn my head to look at Annie. She has a look of pure shock on her face. Her wide sea green eyes open and alert. But then she calms down as if she had just hit the man.

"What was that for!" Says Volien as he holds his bloody nose.

"Oh you know …..everything." I say and walk away. I gather my bearings and walk away. I hear someone behind me. It has to be Annie. I walk all the way into the lounging cart, which is three carts away from my previous. I just plop right down on the couch and don't say a word.

Annie sits down right next to me. "T-th-th….." She just stops trying to talk and hangs her head in defeat.

"Your welcome." I say. At this moment right now I just really want to tell her I love her and bring her in my arms. She nods her head and lays it on my shoulder. I could do it. Keep a secret from everyone. Kinda like a forbidden love. I bet you she doesn't even feel the same way about me.

"Is there someone you love….but you can't tell them?" I ask randomly. She looks up at me with some emotion I have never seen before in her eyes. She nods her head and tries to say yes but doesn't.

"Me to." I say. I see a tear run down her face. I just leave it though because it is a sign she is listening, which she is very good at.

"W-who?" She ask actually making a word. I look down at her and give a smile.

"Someone special." I reply. We spend the next couple hours jus tasking each other things about each other and the people who we love but the other doesn't know who it is. I love it. She is the easiest person to talk to.

"T-thanks again." She tells me. I shake my head no.

"No, Volien got what he needed." I say. She move her head just like mine.

"No for t-th-this." She says. I am content. I don't think my life could be any better at this moment.

"I love you." I let out.

**A/N: Oh haha got ya! Well please review and tell me who's pov you like better. And I gave you what you wanted cherrybomb! **


	15. Chapter 15: In love

**A/N: Hey so I have to do another project. But guess what it is on Catching Fire so I'm not as bummed by it. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted really. No more home games so that's good. REVIEW! I am only getting like 2 people every three or four chapters!**

Chapter 15: What is Love?

Annie

Did he just say that? No I'm crazy. My ears might be doing something funny because I know Finnick did not just tell me that.

He can't love me, I'm just a crazy girl. "What?" I say. I am staring off into space right now. I don't know what to say to that. He just springs on all of these emotions. I guess I should be happy. But for some reason I think he is lying to me.

" I love you." He says more confidently this time. I look up at him.

"That's not f-funny." I say in a sad voice. He looks at me this time like I just stabbed him.

"What's not funny?" He ask me. I look away from him and get up. He grabs my wrist gently and sits me back down. "Well it isn't a joke if you were wondering." His tone is serious. The most serious I have ever heard him be before.

"So you do really love me?" I ask eagerly. He looks down into my eyes and nods. My movements are fast and out of order. I surprised myself how fast my actions took.

I crash our lips together. He is knocked over and laying on the couch almost. But he kisses me back with even more force. Our hands get tangled up in each others hair and at some point I whisper to him " I love you to."

We do that for what seems like forever to me until something goes off in my head. "No." I say placing my hand on Finnick's chest.

He has a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean no?" He ask running his hand through my hair again.

"What if-if someone f-finds ou-out?" I stutter out barely. At this moment its amazing I can even say what I did.

"No." He says. I scoot off of him and sit uncomfortably next to him on the couch. "That's not good." He tells me. I nod. I do something to make this less akward so I try to fix my hair but it is just getting tangled even more.

He puts his face in his hands and lets out a large sigh. Then someone knocks on the door and walks in. "You have a call waiting Mr. Odair." Says some capitol servant. He gets up and walks out of the room.

The door cuts through the silence like a knife. I just sit there thinking about that kiss. Is he really in love with me? If he asked me that question my answer would be yes. His lips tasted like a mixture of sugar and salt, even though we left district four 3 days ago.

One of my prep team members walk into the sitting room. " Pantimass has decided to change something with your style, he need you right away." Says some girl in her capitol voice. I nod my head and get up to follow her.

My head starts spinning. What could he want to change about me? Is he going to do some crazy surgery to me to look like some of the other capitol people? I hope not, I don't want to look even more crazy.

When we enter the make-up cart. Pantimass is standing there with some bottle with a clear liquid in his hands. He also has rubber gloves on and so does the other prep team members. Right now at this moment I am scared for my life wondering what is going to happen to me.

"You Ms. Cresta will love what I am going to do to you, but I want it to be a surprise." Says Pantimass. His idea of love and my idea of love are very far off from the other.

I nod my head. What could I do to stop him ant way? He sits me down in a chair and covers my eyes with some bandanna. After a few minutes I feel someone running something through my hair. A bad smell fills the room. It almost stings my nose. Then after that he puts something on my hair. He washes it out and does something else.

His fingers run through my hair, but nothing like it feel when Finnick does it, styling it in some way. What if he has made it some bright shade of blue or pink, or some other color?

My blindfold is peeled from my face and I am standing in front of a mirror. A gasp leaves my lips as I look into it. He did something to my hair to make it curly, but it look natural. "I gave you a perm. It's gonna be like that for some time." He says. My bangs are held back with bobby pins. I look stunning. The change is dramatic, but nice.

"You can leave now." Says Pantimass. I walk out of the room and meet Finnick in the hallway. He is turned around but I know he hears me. " They said they were going to change something with you and I got worried but I don't kn-" He stops in mid sentence as he turns around to meet me. "Wow." He says softly " It looks good, nice, pretty." A smile forms on my face and I can feel my face turning red.

"Thanks." I say. "Who was on the phone?" I ask changing the subject of my hair.

"Snow." He says flatly.

"What did he want?"

"He knows." Is all he says. But then I get it. He knows about me and him. "And he says he's fine with it. That as long as I don't make a single step out of line and I keep doing….you know the stuff in the capitol, and don't show any PDA in the capitol and in front of any cameras. We can do it."

I take in every word he says as a gift. I am happy. I just don't know how to show it. "So you really do love me?" I whisper. He nods his head and tucks away a llose stand of hair from my face.

"I really do like your hair." This victory tour might not be as bad as I thought. Now all I have to do is keep sane.


	16. Chapter 16: District 11

**A/N: One more project to do! Oh and guys really I'm gonna drop this story if I don't get enough reviews I might just drop this story! (THREATS) Review.**

Chapter 16: District 11

Finnick

We will soon be arriving in district 11. Yay. I hate seeing districts that are so poor, change that. I hate seeing poor starving people. It really makes me mad that the capitol has all this stuff (to much if you ask me) and doesn't share or give any of it to the other districts.

It has to be at least 1:00 in the morning. But I am woken up by a sharp scream coming through the night. I get up from my bed. I would know that scream from anywhere. Annie.

I latterly run to her room. She is thrashing around kicking off her covers and everything else that inhabits her bed. "Annie." I whisper. I put my hand on her as an attempt to calm her down.

She doesn't stop. I sit on the side of her bed next to her. "Your lying!" She yells in her sleep. This makes me wonder what she could possibly be having a nightmare about. I shake her the tinniest bit to wake her up. This time I just got lucky and she does.

She makes her way into my arms and I begin stroking her hair. She can't tell but I am madly in love with her. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm here now." I say soothingly.

She rest her head on my chest. "hmmm….." She drifts off. I kiss the top of her head.

"You need to get back to bed we will be in 11 in the morning." I say softly. I can feel her shake her head.

"Stay." She whispers. I nod and lay there in her bed with her. This is were I belong. Not with some slanky capitol women. With Annie. She might not know it but she belongs here with me to.

I fall asleep in her bed and it might have possibly have been the best sleep I have ever had in my entire life. I wake up a 4:19. I slip out of her bed only to find my fingers intertwined with hers. I slide them apart and make my way back to my room.

It seems mean to leave her there all alone. But only 2 hours later my prep team swallows me up and makes me pretty for the whole of Panem. Once they are finished I make my way onto the dining cart. Volien is in there sipping on his coffee. Last time I saw him was when I punched him. "Good morning." He says flatly.

I just nod at him and get my own cup and fill it with coffee. Then I dump the whole thing of sugar cubes in my cup. Annie walks in still looking sleepy. She is dressed in simple blue dress with a white bow that ties at the waist. Now this seems like Annie. "Morning." I say with a smile and a wink. She blushes and smiles back.

We don't even have enough time to eat anything before they push us out of the train and into the justice building in district 11. Someone hands Annie flash cards with her speech on it. I know she wont say a single word of it though. She only talks to me. The words that have been in my head since I got here ring clear again. Your in love with a mad girl, and this time she knows. She loves you back, I hope. How would I ask her if she loves me? Something for another day. Tonight I will have to get my dance though.

Mayor Bamerilus has already introduced Annie to the district and has her all set up to say her speech. She stands frozen in front of the sea of people just as she did before. This time the mayor is prepared for her not saying a word. Mayor Bamerlius takes the note cards from Annie and recites them himself saying, "She is not in any manner to speak right now but this is the speech she has written for the wonderful folks of district 11." Better then mayor Undersee did when Annie was up there.

She come off the stage with flowers and plaque intact this time hanging her head. "You did fine. When your ready to say something to them you will. You just have to let it come to you. You can't force anything." I tell her. She looks up at me then flashes a halfway smile for a spit second then goes back to her sad look.

An hour later we are being dressed for the after party. In district 11 they know how to drink. If they are short on anything I know it is not alcohol. And that I am glad for tonight. I plan on drinking a lot to take the edge off of whatever is going on, or might be going on.

Me and another victor is in the party room at this moment. He looks younger. He must have won a few years back. He seems to be at least 20. He starts walking over to me and waves. I wave back because it is only the nice thing to do if you plan on making a fool of yourself while drinking later on. "Hey my name is Takh." He says. I remember him. He is the one who made aliances with people , only one at a time, and killed them in there sleep. He did this to the final 2 until he had to fight in hand to hand combat. He won by climbing a tree and having the advantage. Wasn't a bad idea either.

"Hey I'm Finnick." I say being polite.

"I know who you are." He says in a somewhat sly voice. "Your Annie Cresta's mentor." A grin forms on his face and I don't like it one bit.

"Nice seeing you around ." I say as some other victors, peacekeepers, and the mayors family file into the room. It is so much bigger then district 12. And there is more people. Somewhere between Chaff and some other person , Annie wanders into the room.

She has changed into a sliver dress that fits to her curves very nicely. I hate to say it but, damn she is beautiful. She comes and takes a seat next to me. Her hair is pinned up into an up do were some of her curls are hanging in front of her face. I brush one of them back. "You look beautiful." She smiles and then blushes.

Before I can ask her to dance Volien is already at our table giving her a talk on how much you should drink and self presence. She looks like she is listening, if you didn't know her. But she has her face on when you know she is spacing out and not paying attention to a single word anyone is saying to you.

Once he is finished she tells me she is going to get something to drink. As she walks over to the bar Takh makes his way over to Annie. I don't like him but what am I going to do? Punch him. The thought makes me laugh.

Seeder makes her way over to my table. "How are you?" She ask. I like Seeder. She is one of the few victors that remain down to earth and don't ruin themselves.

"Good. How about you?" I ask in a friendly voice. I feel bad for not talking to her as much as I could. She is so nice to me and I don't even speak to her hardly when we are mentoring in the capitol.

"Could be better. Chaff's wife just died of some weird rare cancer so I have been helping him out some lately." She tells me. I can stand Chaff, or as I like to call the district 11 version of Haymitch. When we are mentoring the games him and Haymitch are really good drinking buddies.

"Give him my best regards." I say. She stands up and walks back over to the group of victors from 11, which is only 4 strong.

I turn around to see how Annie is doing only to find Takh's hand placed on Annie's butt. No. NO. There are limits and he just passed about 20 of them. I quickly stand up and walk over to the bar and stand next to Annie. She has a somewhat shocked look on her face. "What the hell was that?" I ask a little to angerly.

"What do you think it looked like?" He ask. Takh has gone from tolerable to unbearable.

"It looked like you just put your hand on her ass." I say. Annie looks like a sad little puppy stuck in the middle of me and Takh. "I want to know what it was doing there."

" You didn't have dibs or anything." He says matter-of-factly. I just want to smack that smug grin right off his face. I give him a look that says go die and he backs off. "Fine be that way." And on that note he walks off.

I turn my attention to Annie." You ok?" I ask softly like I do when I save her from a nightmare. She shakes her head. " Big question is , is did you say anything?" Once again she shakes her head. If she is going to lose the title mad she is going to have to talk to someone other then me.

The rest of the night was fun. I danced with Annie and drank some. Not as much as I wanted but enough. Me and Annie made our way back to the trains and before I dropped her off at her room I gave a very nice good night kiss. Tonight I went to bed one happy man.

**A/N: Ok hope you like it super long yes I know. I am thinking I might skip some districts so I can start my next story in the series sooner, but only if I get reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17:District 7

**A/N: Skipping to d7 because Johanna is just that cool! Oh and review please because I am not feeling inspired!**

Chapter 17: District 7

Finnick

All the way to district 7 and I still don't know if she loves me. I am going to die if I don't find out. I should ask her. Question is how do you ask someone if they love you? It's as if Annie crept up on me.

I get ready for the after party. Annie still remains mute around everyone besides me. This could end well. I pick up a metal comb and run it through my hair when something catches my eye.

It's a piece of blood red paper with black ink used to write something. I know that hand writing from any where. It's the same hand writing that writes my addresses to where I need to go when he sells my body. Snow.

The note reads, "She has secrets of her own." Why would it say that? Does he mean Annie? I get hit with the guilt of not telling her about what I do when I'm in the capitol. But if she knew she wouldn't want to be near me ever.

I just stuff the note in my pocket and try not to think about what this means. The perfume of roses are thick in the air. He couldn't have been on the train?

My prep team walks in and touches up my hair and other things. I walk right on in to the party because I know who will be waiting for me there. Johanna Mason. She is my best friend. I hope Annie can like her to.

Johanna waves me over to where she is. I head over there to find that Annie is already here. The sight of her make me wander if she is keeping anything from me? I cant look at her the same way. But then it comes to me that Snow could be lying. He does that kind of stuff. He is trying to get into my head. But I just can't shake that feeling from me.

"Hey Johanna." I say coolly trying not to let my emotions show in front of Annie.

"Hey Finnick. I was talking to Annie over here. She doesn't say much does she?" She ask. So Johanna has been talking. Yay.

"Nope, not really." I say. "Sow hat have you girls been talking about?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing much. I've been telling her about you mostly." She says as one of those famous Johanna grins form on her face. She might have only won two years ago but I have seen that grin more then I would like.

"Oh. What did you tell her?" I hope it wasn't anything about me and my capitol admirers.

"Just stuff about you. You know, how much you loved your victory tour and how to survive it." She was messing with me. I must be on the edge to know what Annie's secret is.

I will get my dance. Johanna is my friend but I'm losing my chances of being with Annie. I can always call Johanna. "Hey Annie want to dance?" I ask making a smile come to my face. She nods her head and a bright smile forms.

When she stands up she is wearing a bright pink dress that is tight up top then has a belt of sequins. The rest of the very short dress is pink feathers. I am concerned about her tight fitting outfits. Does snow have some angle he is going at? I just hope he wont do to her what he is doing to me.

We walk onto the dance floor and I place my hands on her hips and hers around my neck. We dance around to some swift moving song from district 7. This kind of music plays for only about 5 minutes. Then it starts to slow down. We come closer together and arm arms become tighter. I can feel her face on my chest. I rest my chin on her head. We sway forever like it seems. I look around once we are done dancing. Volein is just sitting there looking me down.

Why will he not just give up? I'm not gay and I am in love. I clear him out of my mind and go and sit down with Annie next to Johanna again.

Annie points at the bar as if to say she wants something to drink. " Go ahead. I will be right here," She really does need to talk if she wants people to not think she is mad. I know she isn't. but the others don't.

Johanna just sits there without a word and smiles. Not one of her grins but an actual smile. "You suck at lying." She tells me. I give her a look of confusion. Oh now I don't talk. Am I turning into Annie?

"What?" I ask. She just looks at me with that smile. Its kinda creepy.

"Your in love with Annie." She says. Can she read minds or something? I look to Annie then back to Johanna and shake my head no. She doesn't buy it.

"Fine. Are you a stalker or something?" I ask.

"No I'm just good at reading people. The way you know what she is saying when she says nothing at all. How you just had to dance with her. The way your going to react when you turn around and see Blight trying to hit on her." She says. I snap my head back to Annie at the bar and find the same scene from 11 only this time his hand isn't on her ass.

I give Johanna a look. "Damit." I mutter. I walk over next to Annie.

"Hey Blight. How have things been for you?" I say interrupting whatever it was he was going to say to Annie. Only he should know she wasn't going to answer him. He should have known that from her "speech" today.

"Doing good Finnick. Nice to see you right at this moment." He says somewhat upset. Good he should be.

"Well its nice seeing you. You didn't mentor in the last games and I was missing my pal." I say trying to drag out the conversation.

"Misses you to Finnick. I was just talking to Annie over here." He says in a tone that says this is the end of the conversation.

"Ah. I see you have met Annie. Isn't she nice?" I ask just to piss him off even more.

"Just wonderful." He says. Annie is getting bored so she walks back over to Johanna. Mission completed.

Annie

I know what Finnick did and why he did it. He is some what over protective. But I don't mind because I can't even talk to someone other then him. I guess its better for him to stop someone before I get into a bad situation.

I like Johanna. She says what we are all thinking. Sometimes that can be a bad thing but from what I've seen of her she can handle herself.

"So you and Finnick huh?" She says looking at me. I give her a confused look as a reply.

"You should start talking." It would make him happier." She is observant.

"I-I…." I trail off not even getting a word out. I hang my head. I can talk to Finnick. Well everything but those three words that I want to say so badly to him. I said it once but we were caught up in the moment and I don't think he heard me clearly.

"Don't hurt yourself. It will take time. But just so you know. I'm your friend. I'm on your side. And his. If you ever talk to any one ever again make it him. Then me," Her word speak to me. They get inside of me and give me will. Not to talk to anyone else but to her.

" I do talk to Finnick." I say fast and quiet. She looks me in the eyes. I smile at her. I'm happy I made a friend. I don't have many. But I will only see her in half a year for the games. I hope I can make progress on my talking for her by then.

" How much?" She ask. Then someone places a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Finnick standing behind my chair. I give him a smile and then look down at my dress. He sits in the chair next to me. I began playing with one of the feathers on my dress.

"Mainly when others aren't around." I whisper. I can feel Finnick's eyes on me. I look up at him and give another halfway smile.

"Johanna how did you?" He ask. She crosses her arms around her chest as if to say she is the best.

"I'm just that good." She says in a cocky voice. We all laugh. This might have been the first time I have laughed since the games.

The rest of the night goes by in a fun and wine filled blur. We all talk, mainly Finnick and Johanna, but sometimes me. I get sleepier and sleepier as the night goes on. Thing is I don't want to go to bed. I want this night to go on forever with my friends.

I am no longer the homeless, fatherless, motherless, starving, poor, home child I was. Yeah some people, well most people think I'm mad, but these two people right here are my friends. And one of them is in love with me. I would say besides the death threats and other things this moment right here, right now would be the best moment. I don't ever want to leave.

**A/N: SO sorry fro not posting. Life just caught up with me and I have been super busy with things. I didn't get very many reviews so tell your friends about this and tell them to review. I will be posting more often. Sorry for not though.**


	18. Chapter 18: Time Off

**A/N: Hey everyone. I have to stoop so low as to post one chapter a week. I will try to do more if possible, but with all my homework and my new obsession with the show psych its getting hard. Not to mention keeping my tumblr updated to. And someone stole my catching fire book so for me I will be creating new people for that. REVIEW! I'm going to die if you don't! So now that's over please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 18: Time Off

Finnick

District seven was fun. And somehow Johanna got Annie to talk. Man that girl can work wonders and I will never know how.

My mood is getting better as the morning goes on, and its only 2:00 in the morning. I couldn't sleep so I got up and proceeded to drink some more. It may never occur to me that my mood is being enlightened because of the building alcohol in my system. But I'm happy so there's nothing wrong with it, right?

I hear something coming from the door of the cart. Worse case is that it's Volien and he will yell at me for being drunk on the train at 2:00 in the morning. Or it's Annie and she will join in with me or lead me back to bed.

The lesser of the two evils opens the door. "Finn?" She slurs out from her sleepy mouth. She must have had some nightmare or something. How didn't I hear her? If I had heard her I would be the first one to help her, hug her, comfort her in my arms, and chase all her nightmares away.

"Annie?" Well I know it's her. Who else's sweet, soft, quiet voice would be calling me Finn? A thought crosses my brain and makes me light-headed. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to her. She is some wonderful being sent down to earth to make my life a living hell. In some twisted world only then can Annie and I be together. For now my life has to suffer by being held back from her beacon of light taunting me, making me want her every time I lay my eyes on hers. So for the moment my life remains a hell. I can only wish to reach that heaven I am dreaming of.

" It's me Finnick." She whispers to me in the darkness. I flip on a lap in the dinning chart that dimly lights the place. You can see the light stretching and reaching to touch the ends of the room but it just can't. It is weak just like me.

"You look nice." I am so stupid. All of the things to say and you look nice are the words that come out of my mouth. A blush creeps it's way onto her cheeks.

"Thanks." She walk over next to me at the bar set up on the cart. She starts messing with her hands. I take a step closer to her and realize they are bleeding.

"Did you have another nightmare tonight?" I ask. She answers me with a nod of the head. "You could ask someone for gloves you know. So you don't hurt your hands as much when you have them."

"I could. But that means I would have to ask them." I know what she means. Mastering the skill of talking to others is a requirement of asking someone for gloves.

"I can ask for you." I tell her. I don't want her hurting herself anymore. And snow doesn't want his victor hurt either; at least not ones with secrets.

"Can you help me clean my hands off?" She whispers. I nod my head and start looking for a wash cloth.

**Annie**

Once Finnick finds a wash cloth he puts it under some warm water and begins to clean my hands. The places where he has touched me burn. Not a burn of heat but a burn of want. I want him to touch my hands and arms and every where more.

Ever since a few days ago he has been acting funny. As if he was holding back something. Before the victory tour it was if I was getting to know the real Finnick. Well beside the truly real Finnick I knew before his games, but the Finnick with all new meanings and views on love and life after the games. I will never know the Finnick from before the games ever again. And well now the capitol Finnick is all new. He is acting for them. I can tell because he has opened up for me. I bet you Mags has noticed this to.

"Annie….Annie. Earth to Annie!" I snap back into reality and find Finnick staring at me with my hands in his. I must have been lost in thought for longer then I realized.

"Sorry…" He just looks at me and shakes his head with a grin on his face.

I let out a rather large yawn. "Someone is tired." Says Finnick. "How about you let me tuck you into bed?" All I can do is nod my head sleepily.

Finnick leans down and scoops me up into his arms like a small child. I don't object. I am tired and content at the same time. He leads me down the halls till we get to my room. "I think this is your stop." He says. I let out a small giggle, but it doesn't last long because sleep is pulling me in.

He lays me down in my bed and pulls the covers over me. He leans in for a kiss. I can taste the scotch on his breath. It leaves a burning sensation in my mouth. A smile makes its way to my lips and he comes down for one more kiss that is even better then the last. I untangle my arms form the blankets and run my hands through his hair.

Even though my eyes are closed I can feel him make his way onto my bed. His fingers tangle themselves into my hair. My hands work there way to his chest. Pure bliss. Right here. Right now. Just pure bliss. "Stay." I breathe out. I am answered with his hand stroking my hair. I rest my head on his chest and fall to sleep.

When I wake up I can feel something missing. I look around. I'm surprised it took me this long but then I realize Finnick isn't in my bed anymore. I let out a large sigh. More secrets to keep.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Review like always and tell your friends about this story to get more people on the Finnick and Annie bandwagon!3**


	19. Chapter 19:The Morning After

**A/N: Ok so I have been thinking…..you guys might want to know what Annie and Finnick's games were like. So if I get at least 3 reviews asking for those stories I will write them.**

Finnick

Chapter 19:The Morning After

I feel bad for just leaving Annie. You can't blame me though because starting the night in someone's bed and ending it in another has become a habit of mine. Not in the same context though. Annie and the capitol women are completely different. I would never do anything to her that I have done to them. And I would expect she is upset at me.

I never went to bed. As soon as I got out of Annie's bed I went to my room got dressed and ready and then went right back to drinking. When I'm drunk I get like Haymitch. Mad at the world, and lost in your own world. So basically I'm mad at myself. More like mad at just everything.

I'm mad for leaving Annie. I'm mad I even let her get reaped. I'm mad that she won. I'm mad that I didn't sponsor her enough. I'm mad that my sponsors weren't enough and she drove herself mad. And most of all I'm mad at Snow.

"Look who's going to turned into another washed up victor from four." Sneers Volien from the doorway. I just give him a death glare. So maybe winning a game that means you have to brutally murder people doesn't scare him at all. It should.

"Moring to you to." I say solemly. He gives me my same stare back. What does he have against me? I would love to know why he can't get over something small like what went down.

"You better just be good on the way to district three today." His voice was filled with ice but I didn't mind it much because I wanted to know when we get to district three.

"When we will be there?" I asked stupidly .He made a sound like **Tsk! Tsk** That made me want to hit him.

"In one hour." He said blankly. Okay so I have one hour to get ready before we get to the insane district of three.

When I say insane I use the term as tightly as possible. Meaning everybody in district three is crazy. This one 15 year old won the games last year. He is supper smart but really creepy. I'm normally the one to get along with the weird victors but he is not my favorite person. It's honestly not because I don't like his personality , its just he is creepy. How he won was creepy to! He set an electrical trap and killed the tributes who walked into it unknowingly. Sadly if I was in his games I would be dead in a heart beat. Beetee is weird.

Worst part is that Annie seems to be getting hit on by the shady, and befriend weird.

I got up from my seat to go check on Annie. I'm worried she will be mad at me for leaving her. Stop Finnick. Stop thinking like that. Just deal with what you did and get on with life. Isn't that how we use to solve problems before she came along anyway? Don't let her charms and helplessness get to you.

The conflicting emotions in my head are diving me crazy and working up a headache. I ask one of my prep team if they have anything for my head. One of them hands me a pill and says " Its helped me with my problems and look how I turned out!" I just nod my head and take the pill. My head feels better already and before I know it , it is time to get out of the train and have Annie say her speech even though we all know that wont happen.

The mayor of district 3 ends up having to read the capitol written speech in honor of Annie while I try to comfort her in the corner which she is sobbing in.

"You don't want to miss out on the after party do you?" I tell her soothingly. " You don't want to miss the chance to finally get to drink hard liquor do you?" She sniffles and wipes her nose. A small giggle escapes her mouth.

"No." She lets out another giggle and hugs me. Then her face turns serious. " Why did you leave last night?" The one question I don't want to answer. Well not to her. I cant answer it. She cant know so I'm going to have to lie.


	20. Chapter 19:The Morning Afterupdate AN

**A/N: Ok so I have been thinking…..you guys might want to know what Annie and Finnick's games were like. So if I get at least 3 reviews asking for those stories I will write them.**

Finnick

Chapter 19:The Morning After

I feel bad for just leaving Annie. You can't blame me though because starting the night in someone's bed and ending it in another has become a habit of mine. Not in the same context though. Annie and the capitol women are completely different. I would never do anything to her that I have done to them. And I would expect she is upset at me.

I never went to bed. As soon as I got out of Annie's bed I went to my room got dressed and ready and then went right back to drinking. When I'm drunk I get like Haymitch. Mad at the world, and lost in your own world. So basically I'm mad at myself. More like mad at just everything.

I'm mad for leaving Annie. I'm mad I even let her get reaped. I'm mad that she won. I'm mad that I didn't sponsor her enough. I'm mad that my sponsors weren't enough and she drove herself mad. And most of all I'm mad at Snow.

"Look who's going to turned into another washed up victor from four." Sneers Volien from the doorway. I just give him a death glare. So maybe winning a game that means you have to brutally murder people doesn't scare him at all. It should.

"Moring to you to." I say solemly. He gives me my same stare back. What does he have against me? I would love to know why he can't get over something small like what went down.

"You better just be good on the way to district three today." His voice was filled with ice but I didn't mind it much because I wanted to know when we get to district three.

"When we will be there?" I asked stupidly .He made a sound like **Tsk! Tsk** That made me want to hit him.

"In one hour." He said blankly. Okay so I have one hour to get ready before we get to the insane district of three.

When I say insane I use the term as tightly as possible. Meaning everybody in district three is crazy. This one 15 year old won the games last year. He is supper smart but really creepy. I'm normally the one to get along with the weird victors but he is not my favorite person. It's honestly not because I don't like his personality , its just he is creepy. How he won was creepy to! He set an electrical trap and killed the tributes who walked into it unknowingly. Sadly if I was in his games I would be dead in a heart beat. Beetee is weird.

Worst part is that Annie seems to be getting hit on by the shady, and befriend weird.

I got up from my seat to go check on Annie. I'm worried she will be mad at me for leaving her. Stop Finnick. Stop thinking like that. Just deal with what you did and get on with life. Isn't that how we use to solve problems before she came along anyway? Don't let her charms and helplessness get to you.

The conflicting emotions in my head are diving me crazy and working up a headache. I ask one of my prep team if they have anything for my head. One of them hands me a pill and says " Its helped me with my problems and look how I turned out!" I just nod my head and take the pill. My head feels better already and before I know it , it is time to get out of the train and have Annie say her speech even though we all know that wont happen.

The mayor of district 3 ends up having to read the capitol written speech in honor of Annie while I try to comfort her in the corner which she is sobbing in.

"You don't want to miss out on the after party do you?" I tell her soothingly. " You don't want to miss the chance to finally get to drink hard liquor do you?" She sniffled and wipes her nose. A small giggle escaped her mouth.

"No." She lets out another giggle and hugs me. Then her face turns serious. " Why did you leave last night?" The one question I don't want to answer. Well not to her. I cant answer it. She cant know so I'm going to have to lie.

**A/N: So sorry for not writing I have been so busy! But I guess it's better then this one fiction I'm following, they haven't updated in 6 moths! Oh and I'm going to be asking for at least one review per chapter I post, so if you want it to keep coming please review. Update number 2: I will be starting a Percy Jackson Fanfiction so if you look for me on that one you will find it and I will also be changing my author name so I will tell you what it is in the next update! Thanks for reading this rant and like always REVIEW!**


End file.
